Rescue & Rapture
by iMe001
Summary: Lord Sopespian has unleashed the White Witch upon Narnia, and to save lives, Susan gives herself up as prisoner. Now, Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian all fight for their lives, Susan's, and all of Narnia's. Set in Prince Caspian, movie-verse
1. Witch's Return

**Hii everyone! I finally finished the first part of my new Series. It takes place in Prince Caspian (movie-verse) and so far, I'm pretty excited for it! **

**Without further ado, I present….WORDS!!**

**Disclaimer: Calm down peeps. I'm just a fanfic writer.**

Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Lucy all sat around the Stone Table, breathing in…breathing out.

--

_Lord Sopespian__ smirked at the stares of horror that surrounded him as he stood on the middle of the battlefield. He admired how they shrank away, the fear etched in every feature as he almost waltzed towards where 'High' King Peter stood. In Sopespian's opinion, the king looked incredibly small and terrified now, and the thought made him smile. He inclined his head to the woman wearing all the wintry clothes was standing next to him and nodded. She could proceed._

_--_

Caspian refused to make eye contact with any of the other Pevensies. He kept his empty gaze to the stone floor, wishing it would suck him down and keep him there. He deserved it anyways. He kept his hand at his mouth to make sure he didn't cry in front of the kings and Queen Lucy, who was already sobbing.

--

"_Edmund, dear! And Peter, Susan and Little Lucy! I've missed you all so much!" The White Witch, glittering in the sunlight, stood before them, a cruel smile lay upon her lips as she regarded them. She held out her arms, almost as a joke. Edmund cringed and took two steps backwards. Lucy clung to his arm that wasn't holding his sword, but he soon dropped the weapon out of sheer shock of what stood before him. Jadis rested her coal-like eyes on his terrified face, and her smile grew._

_--_

Peter stared blankly at the wall. Planning had to be done. An attack, a rescue, something to get a grip on the guilty swell of his gut. He swallowed, daring a glance at Lucy. Her eyes were closed as she clung to Edmund and sobbed into his shoulder. Peter sighed and kept his eyes closed this time too.

--

"_We're giving you an option, Peter darling. Either I wipe out your army with one simple stroke of my wand, or you give yourself up to me willingly." Jadis kept her gaze locked on Peter's flushed and trembling face, regarding him with penetrating eyes. Peter swallowed, his courage clogging his throat, causing him to choke and cough slightly. Caspian glared at Sopespian with fervor. He had truly succumbed to this evil; the beautiful witch stood in front of Peter still, her wand dangling from her hand as she idly twirled it between her fingers._

_--_

Edmund didn't really feel Lucy's tears soaking through his shirt, or her clenched fingers on his arm. He stared at Caspian, than Peter, than the wall in front of him, where he imaged he saw a young lady with dark chocolate hair and a purple dress, holding a bow and quiver full of arrows, marked with an 'SP' elegantly carved into it's wooden side.

--

"_Peter, it's the only way!" Susan challenged, tugging on his arm to get him to look into her eyes. Caspian held onto her other elbow, trying to keep her from moving away from his side. Peter continued staring at the Witch's malicious smile, daring her to make a move._

"_Will you shut up, Susan? You're not going with them!" Peter commanded, still refusing to look at her. Susan placed her hand from his arm onto his cheek and pushed his eyes to her own._

"_I can replace you. You heard the Witch! I'm an acceptable bargain!" Susan pled. _

"_I'm not bargaining with anyone!" Peter shouted, holding his sword out in front of him._

_--_

Everyone in the room seemed to take a deep breath at the same time. Except Lucy, who was still crying into her brother's shoulder, holding to him as though he too would be taken away.

--

_Peter had lowered his sword as Susan pushed past his arms and Caspian's hands. Edmund made a blind grab for the end of her dress and Lucy called her name. Susan closed her eyes and ignored them, tossing away their concern for her. She stepped forward, in between Jadis and Peter and took a deep breath. The Witch raised her eyebrows and beamed before nodding to Lord Sopespian, who gestured a few soldiers to tie Susan's hands behind her back. In a moment, Susan had become a prisoner. Peter felt tears sting his eyes. Caspian couldn't move. Edmund and moved his arms protectively around Lucy, who was sobbing. Susan looked back at them, smiling._

"_Until we meet again then, your majesties." The Witch responded, giving Peter a low, mocking bow and pulling Susan along beside her. A few feet later, she turned Susan and slapped her. Lucy screamed, and Edmund had to restrain Caspian._

_--_

**What do you think so far? Yeah, it's a total AU, but whatever. Don't worry, I'm loving this series already and am trying my best to crank out letters and jumble them into words then jumble those into sentences very quickly, so keep checking back.**

**With that, I leave you with my wish list:**

**R&Rs**

**M&Ms (as in the candy)**

**Smiles**


	2. Time Apart

Hello all

**Hello all!! I'm baack! I'm trying my best to crank out chapters as quickly as I can because I enjoy this story soooooo much!!**

**A ****HUGE**** Thank-you to everyone who's already reviewed and added to alerts. You honestly inspired this chapter, therefore, it's dedicated to everyone who read.**

**Aaaand, voila! R&R (which I just realized can stand for both 'Read & Review' and also 'Rescue & Rapture', which is the title, so from now on, I'll just say R&Rx2! Haha, catchy.**

**Disclaimer: Narnia own don't I**

Lord Sopespian regarded Susan Pevensie carefully. He sat in a small wooden chair outside her cell, his legs crossed and arms folded. Inside the thick, iron bars, Susan lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her back was freezing through her emerald dress, as well as her bare wrists. One arm cushioned her head while the other lay on her stomach, rising and falling with every breath.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Sopespian asked sarcastically, giving her a mock-smile. Susan raised an eyebrow, but did not meet his gaze.

"That's funny. I thought girls liked to talk." Lord Sopespian continued, separating his legs and standing from the chair so that he could stroll over to Susan's cell. Susan took a deep breath and tried to ignore him. She remained concentrated on the ice-covered ceiling, and even began to count to one-hundred in her head.

"Think Prince Caspian will come and rescue you?" Sopespian asked, using a high-pitched, girly tone. Susan finally turned her head to him and glared, making Sopespian chuckle. "That's right, be defiant." He muttered, shaking his head and smiling before returning to his chair. Susan sighed and looked back at the ceiling.

_36…37…38…39…40_.

She stopped counting when she felt the tears sting her eyes. Susan blinked, trying to rid of them before they fell in front of Sopespian. Once, Peter had told his troops '_Do not show fear or sadness in your eyes. Show it in the swing of your blade or in the whistle of you arrow, and let the enemy feel your pain_'. She supposed it was time to listen to Peter at least once.

…..

Caspian's fist came hammering down onto the table, causing Edmund's plate to shake and some of his pees to slide off onto the floor. Peter's head snapped up from where it was drooping in his tired hands as he sat at the head of the table, but when he saw that it was only Caspian, he let it fall into his fingers once again.

"Are we honestly going to do nothing?!" Caspian yelled, glaring from Peter to Edmund. Lucy sat at the other end of the table, undisturbed by Caspian's outburst. She looked drained and empty, an expression that was foreign to her usual enthusiastic face. Peter couldn't even make eye-contact with her anymore, let alone comfort her.

"Sit down and eat Caspian." Edmund said dully, not wanting to stress any of his siblings anymore than they already were. Peter sighed and ran his hands through his hair before returning them to hold his head.

"I refuse to believe that you have given up." Caspian said fiercely, turning to stare Edmund down across the table. Edmund swallowed and looked back at his plate. Peter cleared his throat and looked up with weary eyes.

"And what do you propose we do?" He croaked, sounding as though he hadn't slept at all the past four nights since Susan was taken. Caspian's mouth fell open.

"Fight! Peter, we have to save her!" He spoke wildly, almost with accusation. Peter closed his eyes and leant his head back on his chair.

"Susan knew what she was getting herself into." He said quietly, earning a scoff from Caspian. Edmund cupped his own cheek with his hand, listening to the other boys fight. Lucy sniffed and wiped at her cheek.

"That's revolting! I refuse to leave her to die!" He snapped. Peter's eyes popped open at the word, 'die'.

"She is not going to die." He said through gritted teeth, grinding out each word and punctuating every syllable. Caspian drew back, shaking his head,

"No thanks to you." He said, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room, his footsteps echoing up the stairs. Peter watched him go, before his head turned to wear Edmund was standing up from his chair. He furrowed his brow.

"Where are you going?" He asked Ed, who looked at him and sighed.

"Nowhere." Edmund answered, offering an apologetic look to Lucy, but never meeting Peter's eyes. Lucy scooted out of her chair and ran to Peter's side as Edmund briskly paced past them and out of the room. Peter looked up at Lucy's tear-stained face, without saying a word. Lucy nodded and sighed, wrapping her arms around his right shoulder.

"Go ahead." She whispered, and Peter began to cry.

……

Susan felt herself growing colder and colder as she sat in the cell, her back up against the wall and her knees tucked into her chest. She shivered and winced. She had been noticing the bruises she had unconsciously been acquiring during her stay in the cell, and they were excruciatingly bothersome.

Letting out a shaky breath, Susan tried closing her eyes to get some sleep, but all she could see was his face; the dark, gentle eyes gazing back at her with undeserved warmth. His dark hair, almost the same shade as hers, falling just past his ears, set against his sun-blessed skin. She imagined his smile, wide and calming, before his voice suddenly flew into her ears.

"Susan…" It was almost a whisper, as if he was breathing his words into her ear. Susan's eyes popped open, and she twisted her head around in every direction, desperately seeking out his face. Susan's breath came in cold gasps as she stood up, swirling around and looking for her prince.

"Caspian…" She whispered back, hoping for a sign that he was here with her. None came. Sighing, Susan fell to the ground, lying on the freezing ground, her arms folded underneath her hair. She closed her eyes, burning the image of Caspian out of her head. She didn't have the strength to deal with silly daydreams like this now.

Susan took a deep breath, anxiously waiting for sleep to bless her. She ignored the small teardrops that fell down her pale cheeks.

…….

Caspian felt his heart tugging relentlessly at his chest as he saddled Destria, who whinnied softly. Caspian sighed and leant against the horse for a moment, trying to keep himself composed. He had to keep her from his mind right now. When he lays his eyes upon her, that's when he'll allow her to enter his head again.

Caspian took a deep breath and finished tying the saddle onto the horse, who took a few eager steps. Obviously, she was ready to be ridden. Caspian gave her a faint smile and patted her on the back.

"No goodbye?" Caspian turned at Edmund's voice, surprised that the young king had followed him.

"King Edmund." He said, nodding his head in greeting. Edmund nodded back and gestured to his horse.

"Saving Susan?" He asked casually, and Caspian took another deep breath and nodded.

"I won't just sit here and let her die." He said forcefully, pushing himself into the belief that he alone could rescue her. Edmund made some noise in the back of his throat and walked around Destria, as if observing her.

"I'm coming with you." He claimed, walking briskly over to another horse; a stallion named Loren. Caspian's brow furrowed and he came to stop.

"You cannot." He said quickly. He hadn't truly meant to reject Edmund, but his ego blocked him from Edmund's offered aid. In truth, Caspian had this grand, fairytale idea of him galloping in and saving Susan all on his own, defeating Lord Sopespian and the White Witch single-handedly in the process. Then, the two of them could live happily ever-

"She's my sister. I love her too, which means I'm coming. I may not feel for her the way you do, but she is just as important to me. Do not deny me this right." Edmund said, a fierce determination alighting his dark eyes. Caspian took a step back, mildly surprised by the king's dedication. He knew Edmund cared deeply for all his siblings, but his age betrayed the true amount of courage he held.

"Very well." Caspian agreed, jumping onto Destria's back as Edmund followed suit on Loren. The next thing they knew, the cold, night air was whipping through their hair as they raced out the stable doors.


	3. Fever Break

Wow, so honestly, I just posted the second chapter like, five minutes ago (literally) and now I'm writing the third

**Wow, so honestly, I just posted the second chapter like, five minutes ago (literally) and now I'm writing the third!! GAAAHHH I love this series.**

**Soo, I owe a HUGE thanks to reviewers who were on the spot when the second chapter came out. That was pretty intense to go online two minutes after postage and find review emails. Thanks guys, you make me feel on top of Narnia.**

**Disclaimer: Seeing as how C.S. Lewis, the guy that actually blessed us with Narnia is dead, if I owned Narnia and everything, I'd be dead too and therefore would not be typing this pointless piece of disclaimer crap.**

……

Susan did not wake the next morning. When the prison guard came downstairs with her daily breakfast, (which consisted of a loaf of stale bread and a cup of mold-tasting tea) he found her unconscious and burning with fever.

Though the Witch had a very high dislike of Susan Pevensie, she refused to let her die of a simple sickness that was easily treated by her doctors. So, the Witch relented and allowed Susan to be moved to the guest chambers across the hall from Jadis.

Though she let the nurses to work on the young queen, Jadis would not use her magic cordial to cure her. Technically, the Witch's cordial could do anything, create anything, but not destroy. She decided evenly that if Susan were to die by her own causes with the fever, that would not be fault to Jadis, thus giving her an explanation were she confronted by this Lord Sopesish-whatever-he-was-called, who had commanded the Witch to keep the girl healthy. After all, Susan was their bait for the others.

Finally, one more morning later, Susan's eyes opened wearily as she took in her surroundings. A comfy bed, warm blankets, and cushioned pillows? Susan squinted, confused, around the unusually bright room. She found it relaxing, yet suspicious. Her vision was still hazy, but it landed on a figure that sat near the window in which the sun danced through into her eyes.

The figure was tall, with dark hair that appeared to be long, and was wearing armor. Susan's eyes couldn't seem to adjust to her settings, and she found herself making a radical guess at who her company was.

"Caspian?" She whispered slowly, her mouth forming the letters with a lonely agony. The figure chuckled.

"Not yet." It laughed, and Susan's heart hardened at the voice of Lord Sopespian, who came into view a moment later, the cruel smile still twisting his face. "Though I am flattered you think I am as handsome as the young prince." He said, giving her a small bow, a mocking gleam in his eyes. Susan took a deep breath an adverted her gaze to the ceiling.

"And here I was thinking I was in Heaven." She said quietly. Sopespian laughed again, earning a cringe from Susan.

"You thought we had killed you? Oh no, no, no. Not yet, my dear." He said, running a hand along her cheek. Susan cringed again and swatted it away, feeling a bit woozy at how disgusting he smelled. With that, Sopespian left the room with another evil smile.

……

Caspian and Edmund were one day from the castle yet, camping out in the forest as night fell upon Narnia like a dark blanket. Caspian lay on his back on his maroon blanket, his eyes grazing over the stars that rested above him in the sky. Edmund shifted beside him so that he too was facing upwards. Caspian inclined his head towards the king.

"Why do you want to save Susan so badly?" He asked carefully, not wanting to sound doubtful of the king's affection for his sister.

"I told you; she's my sister." Edmund explained shortly, not meeting Caspian's curious eyes. Caspian narrowed his dark pupils, trying to sort through Edmund's answer, looking for a hint of dishonesty.

"Tell me the truth." He spoke after a moment of silence. Edmund finally turned to him with a confused expression on his freckled face.

"What are you talking about? That is the truth!" Edmund claimed, keeping his eyebrows raised in question. Caspian gave him an 'I-don't-believe-you' look and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Honestly Edmund, I understand your affection for Susan, but is that truly the only reason you want so badly to save her?" Caspian asked, a hint of suspicion lacing his tone. Edmund took a deep breath and opened his mouth, a tart answer waiting on his tongue. Instead, however, he closed his mouth and leaned back again, remaining silent.

"Does it have to do with this White Witch?" Caspian guessed, and judging from Edmund's scowl, he knew he was right. Edmund sighed and closed his eyes, making Caspian think he was going to ignore him and go to sleep. When Edmund reopened his eyes, they were dark with anger.

"She ruined me a couple years ago. Broke me in a way I didn't know I could break." Edmund said quietly. It wasn't usual for him to talk about his experiences with Jadis, but Caspian was a trustworthy friend.

"How so?" Caspian asked, leaning down again and regarding Edmund with hungry curiosity. Edmund sighed again.

"She tricked me, made me believe that I could have undeniable power over my brother and sisters, who had always seemed to have such a power over me. I was so thirsty to prove myself to Peter back then, to show him that I was capable of being truly courageous and strong. In the end, I looked more despicable than anyone. I guess in a way, she was the one who taught me how to deceive people I needed to deceive. I know that I'm over my mental injuries from her, but there's always going to be that one part of me that's clouded over in shame." Edmund ended quietly, turning away from Caspian.

He hadn't vented like that in a long time. In truth, Jadis, on their first encounter, had become like a mother to him. He felt horrible to say it, but at the time, she seemed more compatible as a family member to him than his actual mother, who may have been dead back in London.

To his left, Caspian nodded and lay back onto his blanket. Silence fell over them for a couple of moments.

"I miss Susan." Caspian blurted. Edmund's face became even more confused and he turned to look at Caspian again.

Caspian's face was illuminated by the moon, and Edmund could see tear-trails gracing his tan cheeks. Edmund found himself considering the idea that Caspian truly felt for Susan, but in his typical brotherly fashion, he denied anything that may take her from him. In truth, Susan had always been the one who understood him most. Even during his lonely, leave-me-alone attitude phases, she remained a constant figure in his life. She would follow him when he stormed out of a room and force him to talk to her. Then, he truly could empty out his cluttered mess of a heart and lighten his burden a little. And she never laughed at him when he cried in front of her, which he had shamelessly done many times.

"You really like her, don't you?" Edmund said. It was more of a statement then a question, but Caspian answered anyways.

"Yes. Truly, I think I do." Caspian said, smiling sadly as he said it. He denied his recent idea to keep her from his thoughts, giving himself a small break. Her face flew into his eyes, gracing his mind with her beauty. The eyes, dark and striking, yet so warming to his heart. Her hair was dark chocolate, falling down her back as she smiled with her rosy lips. Caspian took an agonizing breath, ignoring how shaky it sounded even to his ears. Edmund nodded and sighed, leaning against his arms as a pillow. Above them, the stars twinkled down through the tree branches with hopes of tomorrow.

……

Susan's fever had disappeared. That's what the nurses had told her before Jadis had entered the young girl's quarters. However, when she opened the door, the small queen was shaking, pale, and sweating. The White Witch did not regret her state and felt no sympathy, but she still turned on the nurses with a glare.

"Oh yes, she looks incredibly healthy." She snapped sarcastically, and the nurses shrank away from her fiery temper. Though she was a witch of ice, she burned like flames and had an attitude like them too; unpredictable and dangerous.

Behind her, Susan whimpered in her sleep, her shaking growing more unstable. Soon, her whispers and winces grew louder, and louder. Jadis began panicking; the child could not die if she wanted their plan to know success.

"Doctor!" She called out. In the heat of her fever, Susan screamed.


	4. Begining the Rescue

I'm seriously blown away

**I'm seriously blown away. I've never had a story that's been favored or reviewed so quickly like this. You guys…are crazy!!**

**Gahh, I love it!**

**Still loving you all with all my heart, but since I have so many of you to love…my heart has to get bigger. Maybe with some more M&Ms and R&Rs? Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Still not dead. Sorry guys, I'm not C.S. Lewis.**

**R&Rx2 (ahahahahaaa I LOVE that!)**

…**.**

Peter sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. There was a picture hanging there, painted by a Narnian artist of the Pevensie children. Peter scanned his eyes over the parchment. He looked at Edmund, who had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and over Lucy, whose sweet smile lit up the room. His own eyes found him, standing behind Lucy with a fierce look of comfort standing out in his face. Peter sighed and sniffed.

Susan stood next to him in the picture, her dark hair piled elegantly on top of her head, with a few wavy strands falling just past her ears. Her lips were alive with a golden smile, and her eyes were sparkling out at Peter, who looked away so he didn't cry again.

"Peter?" He turned to see Lucy standing at his door, closing it behind her as she entered his room. Peter made no move to greet her, but Lucy didn't seem to mind as she walked slowly over to him and sat beside him on the bed.

"How do you feel?" She asked quietly, wrapping her small arms around his chest and peering up at him with earnest eyes. Peter took a deep breath. He did not look away from the picture.

"Numb." He answered, surprised at how soft his voice was. Lucy nodded.

"Me too." She answered, and tightened her grip. "Peter, why didn't you want to save Susan?" Lucy was careful as she asked this, afraid that Peter might think that she was doubting his love for Susan or his bravery. Peter didn't say anything at first, and Lucy thought she had angered him.

"I'm sorry-" She began, but Peter shook his head.

"I couldn't move, Lu. Every time I turn my head or lift my hands, I see Susan standing in front of me. And she always has this horrible expression on her face, as if she were telling me that I would never be able to save her." Peter choked slightly, and Lucy rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Peter." She said softly, urging him to continue. Peter sighed shakily, feeling his eyes water. Lucy's eyes had stung slightly with tears too, but hers had yet to fall.

"I couldn't look at that face, Lu. I can't describe what it did to me. How cowardly it made me feel. And you know me, I can't stand to be called a coward, but Susan called me that. Every night, when I dream of her now, she stands before me, saying, 'Peter, you are a coward.' And that's all she says."

"But you are not a coward, Peter. You need to understand that you are one of the bravest people I know!" Lucy exclaimed, sitting on her knees beside him and trying to make him meet her gaze. Peter finally tore his eyes from the picture and looked at her.

She truly was valiant. Her eyes were lit with courage and hope, fueling her patience for him and everyone around her. Though she appeared to be drained of all activity, Lucy could go on living and keeping everyone from giving up. It was something that Peter would never be able to do, and he was grateful he had his sister at his side to help him be the best king he could be.

"And I'm sure Caspian and Edmund will be alright. They both are strong, mighty and brave. And they both truly love Susan so-" Lucy was interrupted by Peter's confused expression. She trailed off as Peter furrowed his brow.

"Caspian and Edmund? Where'd they go? What did they do?!" Peter voice turned to panic. What if they offered themselves up too? He couldn't stand that, even if it did bring Susan back. He'd be losing one brother and one dear friend. Lucy pulled away from him, her eyebrows raised in slight shock.

"You didn't know?" She asked, almost incredulously. Peter regarded her carefully, slowly shaking his head. Lucy's eyes suddenly became sad and fearful again.

"I'm sorry, Peter. They…see they left two nights ago for the Castle. They…they're going to try and save Susan." Lucy tried to sound bright and happy about this, but she was so terrified for both the boys. Edmund was her dear brother, who constantly strived to show Lucy that he was there for her if she needed him. And Caspian was a wonderful friend to her. He taken her on two horseback rides since she met him, and he took her to her favorite forest so that they could play with the trees. To lose them would be like losing two dear, close brothers.

Peter's eyes had widened as he stared at Lucy.

"They…left?!" He asked fiercely. Lucy winced away and nodded, scared of Peter's reaction. Peter stood from his bed and walked towards the door at a hurried stride, mumbling. Lucy stood too, running after him as he threw open the door.

"Peter! Peter, stop! No, come back!" Lucy chased after him, down the stairs, as quick as she could, but Peter was older and faster.

"Leave me be, Lu! I have to do this." He said strictly, without turning around and beginning to run to the stables. Lucy gave a wild sob and sank to the ground as she broke through the castle doors, watching Peter pace across the courtyard to the stables.

"Peter!" She screamed, fully crying. She didn't want Peter to leave. It would be like losing her entire family, and she couldn't handle that. For God's sake she was only twelve.

"PETER! Please!" She yelled again, wiping sloppily at her cheeks. Peter turned. When he saw his little sister sitting on the grass, her eyes streaming with tears, Peter felt his heart literally shatter in his chest. Without delay, Peter ran back to her, scooped her up and cradled her like a baby to his chest. Lucy sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh…shh…Lucy, it's going to be alright…shh…" He looked into her eyes as he said this, trying to show her the truth behind the statement.

"I'll be alright." He said fiercely, yet gently too. He needed her to believe him. Lucy choked back another sob and leant against her older brother for a moment, knowing full-well, deep in her heart, that there was a chance that he may not return.

…..

Susan's condition hadn't improved. She lay in the guest chambers, sweating non-stop. By now, she had fully slipped into unconsciousness, and the nurses would relentlessly try to wake her up by slapping her cheeks or pinching her arms, but she lay still, except for the shifting motions and whimpers that had no cease. The doctors fussed over her constantly, knowing that any failure would meet the tip of the Witch's wand or the sword of Lord Sopespian.

Jadis would come and 'visit' Susan, as she called it. In truth, she only went into the queen's rooms to stare her down, picking apart every flaw that was physically noticeable of the young queen. For instance, Jadis thought that Susan's nose was too big and her cheeks were pudgy. In reality, Susan's nose was the perfect size, and her cheeks were smooth and heart-shaped.

She'd never admit it to anyone, let alone herself, but the White Witch was jealous of this queen Susan. She had everything; a loving family, power, beauty, and bravery in battle. Jadis had…courage? Or was her fighting fueled by hatred of so many in Narnia?

Shaking her head, the Witch took a deep breath and looked at the doctor for an update on Susan. The man was old and withered, but held a fierce passion for remedies and medicines, and was truly talented. Still, the Witch didn't like him very much for saving the girl's life…or trying to.

"How is she?" She snapped, impatient to relieve herself of the room. The doctor looked at her indifferently. This was another thing about the doctor that Jadis didn't like. He didn't show fear, at least not on his face. Especially when the Witch shouted at him, instead of shrinking away like most, he might shout back. Defiance did not suit the Witch very well, and the doctor was full of it.

"Mostly the same. Stabilized, but her temperature has reached one hundred four. And she keeps murmuring in her sleep, which is uncommon for a fever." He said quietly, beginning to pack his things. It was his lunch break. Jadis stood, prepared to leave the room.

"And you're giving her the special medicine I gave you, correct?" Jadis asked, carefully and with caution. The doctor looked up and saw her standing over him, a mischievous glance in her dark eyes.

"Yes, my lady." He replied, out-stretching his hand. The Witch gave him a cruel smile and dropped a few coins into his outstretched palm. They twinkled in the sunlight, but treason truly had no value. The doctor didn't know this.

"And you will keep giving her the 'medicine'?" Jadis continued, walking towards the door and turning to regard him with hard eyes. The doctor swallowed, looking from the sick Queen, to his newly rewarded money, then to Jadis, and finally resting on a small vial containing a smoky purple liquid.

"Yes…my lady." He answered evenly, bowing his head. Jadis chuckled and closed the door behind her.

…..

Night once again fell upon Narnia, engulfing it in darkness. This was good, because it kept two shadows from being seen as they waited on horseback outside the castle gates.

"Caspian, how do you propose we do this?" Edmund whispered slowly, observing the ominous castle-guards posted at every tower. A break-in would be excruciatingly difficult. Beside him, Caspian took a deep breath, his eyes scanning over the castle walls and forming a mental plan of attack in his mind.

"We could begin by taking out the bridge guards. There's always two of them anyways, and we could take their uniforms." Caspian said quietly in return, pointing carefully past the gates.

"You'll need one more uniform." Edmund nearly shrieked when he heard Peter's voice behind him. He turned, his hand cupped over his mouth in surprise. Caspian made a gasp.

"Peter?" Edmund asked peering closer at the boy. "How'd you get here so fast?" Edmund asked quietly. It had taken him and Caspian at least three days to arrive, and only a few hours for Peter.

"There's a short-cut through the wood over there, across the River Rush. I'm surprised neither of you knew that." Peter said, a small and smug smile placed on his lips as he steered his horse up beside Edmund. "And anyway, I can't believe you left without me." He said, giving Caspian a smile to show that all was forgiven. Both Edmund and Caspian nodded and turned back to look at the castle.

"Looks like we're going to have to plan this very delicately." Edmund stated, as the castle stood tall and bold in front of them, daring them to try a rescue.


	5. Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: Pshhhh

**Disclaimer: Pshhhh.**

Edmund slipped silently around the corner, his breathing steady and quiet as he approached one of the guards at the bridge. On the other side, He could see Caspian's shadow lurking near the second guard. Peter hid off to the side, waiting for Edmund and Caspian to make a move. Edmund unsheathed his sword, noticing Caspian follow suit. He than nodded.

The poor guards lay on the ground in two easy strokes of Caspian's sword. Edmund swung out a leg, caught the other off-guard, before cutting him down with apparent ease. Caspian and Edmund sheathed their swords before examining the fallen guards.

"Mine looks smaller." Caspian said, kneeling down and examining the armor on the guard. Edmund nodded and switched placed with Caspian. Slowly, they began peeling off the various amounts of chain-mail, helmets, gloves, armor, and the whole outfit. Peter turned around, laughing quietly as Edmund and Caspian stripped down and layered themselves up with the guard's armor.

When they were done, Peter helped move the bodies over the bridge and threw them into the river. Just to be a bit honorable, they had a brief moment of silence to honor the fallen guards before Edmund whipped out his rope and tied Peter's hands behind his back.

"You sure you can do this?" Edmund asked Peter, tying the knot and giving it a tug to make sure it firm. Caspian finished placing his helmet over his dark hair and turning to the brothers.

"Are you two ready?" He asked quietly. Edmund looked at Peter, who nodded.

"Wait! I need to look like I put up a fight." Peter said hurriedly, turning to Caspian. Edmund looked confused, and glanced at Caspian who shrugged.

"What?" Caspian asked. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Punch me." He commanded, getting into a stance and offering Caspian his right cheek. The prince suddenly looked revolted.

"No! I'm not punching you!" He said quickly, holding up both hands and stepping away from Peter.

"Come on! We need to make this look convincing, and the White Witch knows that I wouldn't come willingly, so you have to make it look like I put up a fight! So punch me!" Peter explained with an anxious look in his eyes. They had to hurry to fulfill their plan, and this argument was wasting their time. Caspian eagerly shook his head.

"No, I refuse!" He said louder, still backing away from Peter, who was approaching him now.

"We're running out of time, Caspian, punch me!"

"No!"

"Just do it!" Peter said, both their voices rising.

"Oh, shut-up!" Edmund said fiercely, stepping in between them and slamming his fist into his brother's right cheek and shoving him to the ground. Caspian's eyes widened, but he remained silent. Peter rolled on the ground as Edmund rubbed his knuckles, a very annoyed expression on his face.

"You didn't…need to hit me so…hard." Peter wheezed. Edmund shrugged, wrapping his arms around Peter and hoisting him up. Peter groaned and side-stepped a bit before regaining his balance.

"Let's just go." Edmund said, irritated. Caspian swallowed and looked at Peter to make sure he looked suitable for capture. Already, Peter's right eye was beginning to blacken.

"Come on." Edmund said again, grabbing Peter's arm and gesturing for Caspian to take hold of Peter's other elbow. He did, and soon they were walking past the gates and down the bridge, into the Castle.

When they arrived at the next, large oak door, Edmund gave it a booming knock with his fist. A soldier slid open a small peep-hole and regarded Edmund and Caspian, dressed as Telmarine guards.

"What?" A gruff, Spanish-sounding voice asked them. Edmund looked at Caspian and nodded, who stepped forward.

"A gift to Lord Sopespian and Jadis from their soldiers." He said, lowering his voice to a different tone. The guard narrowed his eyes and examined Edmund.

"The ones from the camp? Over in that weird forest?" He asked, still observing Edmund. Caspian nodded.

"Yes, that's the one. They sent us over here with this little guy." He said, shaking Peter's arm a bit. The guard at the door was silent for a few moments, but gave a nod and closed the peephole.

The large doors swung open before Edmund and Caspian, revealing the courtyard of the castle. Edmund swallowed nervously and gruffly shoved Peter ahead of him. Caspian took a look around, remembering all the corridors from where he had grown up. Though it was technically his home, he felt no warmth in his heart from being inside its walls again.

"This way." The guard mumbled, leading the way through the outer halls of the castle.

Edmund passed through the halls with unending weariness. He had to remain alert, in case they ran into trouble along the way. This was a rough plan, with a fifty-fifty chance of success that could endanger their lives. He just had to make sure they didn't run into-

"What have we here?" The White Witch came strolling around the corner, wearing a pearly white gown that trailed behind her with every step. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Peter being held captive. "The Great, High King Peter has been caught?" She asked mockingly, bending down to his level with a gleam in her eyes that made their blood boil. Edmund nodded, still disguised as a Telmarine.

"He was caught on horseback. We think he was coming here. He rode right past us near the River Rush, which is where our regiment is camping." He surprised even himself with how the lie came out so convincingly. The Witch kept her brows raised as she surveyed Peter's black eye. She squinted at it, as if making sure it was real, than gave a small, tart nod.

"Hmm, yes, very well. Go ahead and take him to his sister's old cell. Now that she's in the guest chamber, the cells appear much emptier." She said, tapping her fingers on her dress. Edmund's eyes widened. Susan wasn't in a cell anymore?

"If I may, your majesty, why has Queen Susan been moved to the guest chamber?" Edmund found himself asking, his tone laced with a fake Telmarine accent. The Witch turned to him, scrutinizing him down with an unreadable expression.

"Fever." She said coldly, before turning away and walking briskly up the stairs. Edmund gave Caspian a panicked glance. The guard glared at him and began leading them down the opposite hall then the Witch.

"Oh wait, I forgot. I need Queen Susan to be given certain…medicine, and I find myself much too tired to give it to her myself. Would you take this to her room-" She asked Caspian, pulling a small vial of purple liquid out of her pocket and handing it to Caspian cheerily, "And have her drink it up for me?" Caspian took it into his hand with a confused expression.

"Um, of course, your majesty. May I inquire where the guest-chamber is?" He asked slowly, hoping he would not be too obvious. The Witch raised her eyebrows but motioned with her head to follow him.

Caspian shot Edmund a desperate glance as he was lead up the stairs from him. Edmund nodded and continued pulling Peter in the opposite direction.

…..

Caspian followed the Witch up two flights of stairs before she came to a halt in front of a large, ice-covered door.

"Her room is right there." She said, pointing to the room across the hall, which luckily only had a wooden door. Jadis narrowed her eyes as she stared at Susan's door, before opening her own and slamming it behind her without a word. Caspian raised his eyebrows before opening Susan's door carefully and quietly.

It was like looking at an angel when he saw her. Her hair was the same length and shade, fanning out around her head on the pillow like a halo. Her cheeks were a bit too rosy however, and she was sweating. Caspian's brow furrowed as he stepped closer to the bed side and observed her before kneeling down beside the mattress.

"Susan?" He whispered. She didn't stir, so Caspian took hold of her hand. A moment later, he released it quickly, for it had felt colder than any ice he'd ever touched. It was strange. _Fevers don't make people's hands cold_. He thought, placing the back of his hand against her forehead, which was burning. This only confused Caspian more, but he didn't have time to think about it because Susan had opened her eyes.

"Caspian?" She croaked, and Caspian found himself smiling down as he stroked her forehead comfortingly. Susan sighed into his touch.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly, taking his helmet off his head and placing it on the ground beside him. Susan sighed shakily and shook her head.

"Horrible." She muttered, her voice cracking. Caspian winced slightly when she began to cough. He gulped, taking in her ill appearance. Every inch of visible skin was incredibly pale except for her fiery cheeks. Her skin didn't glow like moonlight; it was a sickly, pasty white color that made his stomach twist.

"I am going to get you out of here safely. First, though, I have your medicine." He brought the vial out and uncorked it, hoisting himself up to pour it down Susan's throat. However, Susan's eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut, sliding away from him. Caspian knew it was common for medicine to taste horrific, but Susan looked almost…frightened.

"No, Caspian! That's not medicine." She said, taking deep breaths as though it was a struggle to form words. Caspian furrowed his brow, confused,

"Than what is it?" He asked, leaning back down again. Susan relaxed a bit when she saw him re-cork the vial, but the terror didn't leave her eyes.

"Poison." She muttered.

**..**

**Good, so they're in the castle!! And Susan is getting poisoned!! OMGGGG!!**

**Ahh, anyway, amazing job with the reviews guys! I still am honestly so grateful to you all. And I've received lots of cyber-M&Ms by the way, so I'm all fat now thanks to the candy.**

**So, yeah…**

**R&Rx2!! (that will**** NEVER**** get old!)**


	6. The Skill of Saving

Caspian stared at the vial in his hands in horror as it dawned on him that he almost had poisoned Queen Susan. Caspian's eyes widened and he wound up his arm to throw the vial out the window. He never wanted to lay eyes upon it again.

"No!" Susan wheezed, reaching for his hand and beginning to cough again. Caspian lowered his arm and looked at her sadly.

"Why not?" He asked softly, wanting so badly just to destroy whatever it was that was hurting her. Susan finished her latest coughing spree and took a deep, shaky breath, peering at him with tired eyes.

"The Witch will want her vial back. If you give it her just as full as when you were supposed to give it to me, she'll know that I didn't take any of the poison. Just dump some out the window, but not the whole thing." Susan explained calmly, closing her eyes and whimpering. Caspian winced again, but followed her orders and steadily tipped the vial over the window sill, watching half the purple liquid fall to the ground. Susan sighed and leaned back into her pillow.

"How did you know that was poison?" Caspian asked, re-corking the bottle and leaning over her on the bed. Susan gave a little laugh.

"How dumb do I look? For one thing, the doctor gave it to me everyday, but I always felt worse and worse afterwards. And besides, does it look like any medicine you've ever taken?" She asked, still smiling but it looked like it was a pain for her. Caspian stroked her hair and shook his head. She continued.

"So I put the two and two together and realized that something in that so-called 'medicine' was making me sicker, thus giving me reason to suspect poison." She finished with another cough. Caspian scanned over her frail form, concern layering his eyes. Susan took in another deep, shaking breath.

"Will you be alright?" Caspian asked gently, kneeling down and taking hold of her hand, ignoring the icy feel to her pale skin. Susan closed her eyes at the touch and nodded weakly.

"I will be." She answered softly, re-opening her eyes and smiling at him. Caspian smiled back, and the two were suspended in a moment of silence, just absorbing the other's presence.

Suddenly, Susan's eyes opened wide and she pulled her hand out of Caspian's, reaching blindly for her stomach. An overflow of pain crossed her face as Susan clutched her middle and began to gag and moan, rolling onto her side. Caspian stood, terrified, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Susan?! Susan, what's going on?! Susan, look at me!" Caspian took hold of her shoulders, trying to make her calm down, but Susan shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut as she opened her mouth and screamed.

Caspian staggered backwards. His eyes were wide with terror and confusion. He kept walking backwards when he found himself bumping into a very solid object.

"Well hello there, little prince." He turned and found himself looking into two dark, coal-like eyes; Jadis was smirking down at him, her wand out-stretched and pointing to Susan's shaking figure.

"No…" Caspian breathed, backing towards the bed and away from the Witch, who began to giggle.

"Oh, yes! See, I knew something was going wrong when I didn't hear the girl screaming. She always screams after she takes the medicine." Jadis said, giving Susan a cruel smile. Susan groaned and wheezed, never releasing her stomach that was being cursed by the Witch.

"You mean this poison?" Caspian spat, taking it from his pocket and holding it in front of the Witch, who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's the one!" She answered calmly, before reaching into her own pocket and taking out an even smaller bottle. "But this one happens to be my favorite." She said, holding it for Caspian and Susan to see. Caspian's eyes widened. He knew that potion.

"The Shadow Elixir." He murmured, turning his eyes back to the Witch with a full-on glare. Jadis raised her eyebrows and un-corked the vial, the smirk still played in her eyes.

"Yes, the Shadow Elixir. Can weaken with one drop and kill with two. Isn't that lovely?" She asked, turning towards Susan and dangling the vial in front of her. Susan, still under whatever curse the Witch had put her under, began to cough. Caspian panicked when he saw small droplets of blood fall onto Susan's pillow.

"Stop it!" He shouted desperately, turning to the Witch. Jadis looked at him with black-fire in her eyes. He began to run at her, desperate to distract her from hurting his Susan anymore.

"Silence!" She boomed back, much louder then his limp yell. Before he could move, she raised her wand away from Susan, who finally relaxed, and turned it on Caspian. He was thrown off his feet, backwards, until he crashed into the wall behind him, sticking to it as if on a spider-web. When he tried to move his arms to grab his sword, he found the pulled back against the stone.

"Caspian!" Susan wheezed, looking at him with scared eyes. Caspian struggled constantly, trying to free himself from the invisible ropes that kept him tied to the wall. The Witch sighed contently, looking from one prisoner to the next with a smile. Slowly, she began walking over to Susan's bed-side, the smile growing with each step.

"At least you'll be able to watch her die." She said dreamily, looking at Caspian for a moment before pulling the vial into visibility again. She un-corked it, and a blue haze lifted from the surface and into the air. Jadis breathed it in, smiling. Her own poisons didn't affect her anyway.

"No! No, Susan!" Caspian began struggling more than ever. He shoved against the wall, desperately trying to free himself as the Witch took slow, deliberate steps towards Susan, who was too weak to make any protest.

"Say good-bye, my dear." The Witch taunted, leaning over Susan's mouth and using her fingers to pry it open. The vial was raised slowly into the air by Jadis's white hand, tipping ever-so-slowly towards Susan's mouth. The liquid edged nearer and nearer to the tip, before one drop fell from the vial's open top.

"STOP!"

Edmund Pevensie came roaring through the door, his sword slashing the air in front of him as he flew at the Witch, knocking the vial from her hand. Jadis screeched and pulled a dagger out from her dress, throwing it like a bullet at Edmund who clanked it away with his sword like a baseball bat. Jadis narrowed her eyes, raising her wand and throwing herself at the teenager.

"No!" A second teenager, Peter, came leaping out of nowhere too, distracting Jadis. Caspian felt his bindings slip free from the Witch's control, and he slid to the floor.

He could see that Peter and Edmund were controlling the Witch pretty well and keeping her occupied. Slowly and silently, he crept over to Susan, who lay perfectly and eerily still on the bed. She was not sweating anymore, nor whimpering. It was both a relief and a caution for Caspian, who gently looped her up in his arms, cradling her and moving her away towards the door.

"Come on!" He yelled at the other two, and he made a mad dive past the witch.

Edmund was having difficulty, as was Peter, trying to get past Jadis, who was as much of a warrior as a villain. She knew how to handle a blade, and she had pulled one out of her dress in a flash and was dueling two able-bodied male teenagers at the same time.

At one point, Edmund was kicked out of the duel for a moment, landing on his stomach on the ground. He groaned, rubbing his head and squinting. Before him lay the purple poison, still corked and hissing inside its vial. He knew the potion wouldn't physically affect Jadis, but it would be a wonderful distraction.

Without further delay, Edmund grabbed the vial and hopped back up, un-corking it in the process. He charged at the witch, stunning both her and Peter, who caught on quickly. Jadis looked up, and a moment later, the liquid was sprayed into her eyes. Any liquid stings the eyes, poisonous or not, and she dropped her sword and screeched, wiping sloppily at her face.

"Come on!" Caspian shouted, waiting by the door with Susan in his arms. Peter and Edmund grabbed their swords and the three of them dashed out of the room. Peter shut the door behind him quickly, bolting it too.

As Caspian lead the way down the hall, they broke into a bridge that connected two parts of the castle over the moat-river. Soldiers must have heard the commotion, because five were running at them from the opposite end.

"Back! Turn! Back!" Edmund yelled, pulling the group around, but they found themselves trapped by another blockade of guards. Peter, Edmund, and Caspian holding Susan stood in the middle of the bridge, guards on both sides. The wind blew in through an open window on the wall, striking Edmund with an idea. It was stupid, it was dangerous, but it was also a last resort.

"JUMP!" He yelled, shoving Peter in front of him, and then pushing Caspian out as well. Finally, he took a look at the bewildered soldiers' faces, smirked, and leapt out the window, into the cool, night air. Together, they fell towards the water, hoping to live through the exhilaration.

….

**Hehe, I'm evil, I know.**

**R&Rx2 please**

**I'm still working on cranking these chaps out, and your support is never-ending. Thanks soooo much you guys! This story wouldn't be where it is were it not for you.**

**And don't worry; this is going aaaaall the way!**


	7. One Fourth Return

GAAAHH

**GAAAHH!! So many Story Alert emails! I'm surprised my email account hasn't crashed my computer yet with all the mail I'm getting. Honestly, you guys blow me away!! Yay for blow-away-ers!! But yeah, so I know I left you with a bit off a cliff-hanger (or window-hanger…hahaha actually that was a lame joke) but I do apologize for that. However, I'm leaving you with yet another cliff-hanger this time. I know, I know, I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be out verrry soon!! Truuust me!!**

**Disclaimer: I doeth not owneth Narnia. Though, thy may think differently, 'tis not my own property. Sorry.**

...

"Is she breathing?" Peter, soaking wet and chilled to the bone, turned to Caspian as they pulled themselves out of the moat. Caspian coughed and nodded, handing Susan delicately over to Edmund, who had already pulled himself onto the land. Edmund dragged Susan a bit further before gently laying her on the grass, waiting for Peter and Caspian to join him. Once Peter had pulled himself up onto the ground, he crawled instantly over to his sister, peering down at her with true, brotherly concern.

"Susan?" He whispered, placing both hands on either side of her head and waiting for her to answer. Caspian waited beside him, breathing heavily. Edmund was silent, regarding his sister with hopeful glances.

"I don't think she's going to wake up right now, Peter." Edmund said quietly, looking away from Susan and back towards the castle. He could hear the guards beginning their hunt for the four of them. Turning to Caspian, he swallowed.

Peter's back sagged with one heavy breath, nodding to his little brother. Edmund turned and gave a short, loud whistle. Within moments, multiple horses could be heart trampling towards them. Caspian stood, shaking the hair from his eyes and helping Peter up, before stooping back down and picking Susan up in his arms again. Peter gave him a thankful look as three horses approached the boys, whinnying softly. Caspian approached Destria, while Edmund climbed onto Loren. Peter mounted his horse as well, and the two waited until Caspian had successfully draped Susan in his lap on Destria, nodding to the others. Edmund gave Loren a kick, and they set off.

It wasn't long until they could hear the soldiers following them, and gaining speed. Before they had reached past Castle boundaries, shouts, hoof beats, and an alarm were sounding in their ears. Edmund, who was in front of both Peter and Caspian, stole a glance behind him, keeping a short watch for any upcoming soldiers. Still, he didn't see any that were too close for danger, so he urged the others on.

An arrow, shot most likely from a crossbow, whizzed past Peter's right ear. Whirling his head around, he saw a whole line of soldiers, each with a crossbow ready to fire, galloping at top speed after them.

"Ed!" He called. Edmund twisted around. His eyes found the archers, and a panicked look flashed across his face. "We need to split up!" Peter yelled again, and Edmund's look became more anxious. He wasn't ready to ride alone.

"No!" He shouted back.

"It's a good plan!" Caspian interjected, catching up to both of them.

"It's the only way!" Peter urged, glancing over his shoulder as another arrow narrowly missed Edmund's left side. Edmund took a deep breath and glanced from the archers, to Peter, to Susan, and in front of him. They knew the short-cut home, and supposedly, according to Peter, there were several different trails near the River Rush where they could separate. It was even more dangerous than jumping out a window, but it was their only option.

"Fine! Split near the River!" He called. Peter and Caspian nodded, galloping faster as they approached the edge of the forest. Inside the thicket of tress, River Rush flowed constantly, seeming to wait for their arrival.

When an arrow suddenly pierced Edmund's shoulder pad, he knew they had to hurry. A near-direct hit could only mean the soldiers were extremely close to them. Luckily, the edge of the wood reached them quickly.

"Are you alright?!" Caspian called, and Edmund nodded ad they came closer to the edge of the forest.

It was time to depart their company. Edmund turned, stopping for a moment. Peter pulled up beside him, along with Caspian. They all glanced around the forest, ignoring the shouts behind them.

"Well…" Caspian began, his gaze drifting to the inner core of branches. Edmund swallowed, taking a deep breath and turning to Peter. There wasn't any time to get all emotional.

"I'll see you at the How." He said simply, surprised at the tear-drops that formed on his eyes. He realized that up until than, they'd been calling Aslan's How a castle. Probably a force of habit, but it felt strange to be calling it by what it really was; a tomb. Peter nodded at his brother, wanting more then ever to give him a brotherly hug, or a lame punch on the shoulder.

The shouts grew louder, and Peter knew there was no time for any of that sort of goodbye. He just nodded to his brother. Peter hesitated when he turned to Caspian, ignoring Edmund as he entered the forest before them. In truth, Edmund left early so they wouldn't see him cry.

"Take care of her." Peter said, looking longingly at his sister, who had been his support for his entire life. Caspian glanced down at Susan's limp body before looking back into Peter's concern-filled eyes.

"You can trust me." He answered, nodding to the young king. Peter blinked away the moisture in his eyes and turned down a different path, heading at full speed down the trail. Caspian took one last look behind him, before checking to make sure Susan was still on the saddle properly. Then, he turned towards the furthest path and began his journey back to the How.

….

Peter's vision was still blurred, even an hour after the separation. The rest of the ride had been uneventful, after the soldiers stopped chasing him. He figured they had decided to go regroup at the castle, because once he entered his path, their loud shouts and hoof beats were no longer reaching his ears.

He turned on a corner in the forest, narrowly avoiding a tree-branch that swerved into his way. It was unlike Peter to ride sloppily, but right now, he was in such a hurry to get home and to greet Edmund and Caspian, who were most likely waiting for him. Along with Susan of course, who'd be in a warm bed, healing wonderfully. He smiled to himself when he thought of Lucy, running at full-speed into his outstretched arms. The look of joy that would cross her face whenever she saw him spurred Peter forwards. Peter lived for those moments, when his little sister was truly happy, along with the rest of his family.

"_Peter! Peter! Come quick!" Lucy grabbed at Peter's hand blindly, her dress swishing around her ankles as she eagerly pulled him from his throne. Peter chuckled and got up, following her at a trot._

_"What? Lu, what's going on?" He asked, beaming down at her. Lucy turned and beamed right back._

_"I found a new flower!" She said happily, quickening her pace and pulling his hand even harder. Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes at her enthusiasm for a plant. It was so like Lucy to fall in love with something a simple as a flower. But, after all, she was incredibly low-maintenance. Peter ran ahead of her, releasing her hand and bending in front of her. Lucy giggled and cheerily jumped onto his back as he carried her around the court-yard. The sunshine streamed down on them as Lucy guided him over to her favorite part of the gardens._

_"Look! Look, right there, do you see it? See it?!" Lucy asked quickly, hopping down from his back and jumping around a small plant. Peter walked over, regarding the flower. It was really pretty, with red petals that mixed with orange and blue leaves. Lucy's rosy cheeks crinkled up as she began to smile again and Peter couldn't help but smile back._

Then Peter fell to the ground. While he was daydreaming, his forehead banged against branch, and he was thrown backwards off his horse, which whinnied loudly and came to a halt, turning around and peering at him. Peter groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows, squinting his eyes to make sure his eyesight hadn't been damaged during the fall.

Sighing, he sat still for a moment in case he heard anything from the other trails. Perhaps Edmund's horse was far ahead of him now, maybe even waiting for his arrival back at the How. Or maybe Caspian was still dragging Susan along, who may be awake by now. Peter finally hoisted himself up when he retrieved nothing but silence from the air around him; still, as though hanging on the edge of something much larger than him. Peter was surprised at how thoughtful the idea was. Normally, Edmund was the intellectual boy. Susan had them all beat with her whole cleverness and ability to think through a situation, but Edmund could go really deep into emotions and things like that. Peter…well, he was a soldier. True at heart, he was born to be a warrior, and most warriors don't go that deep.

Peter re-mounted his horse, surprised at how much distance they had gained within his short little memory-trip. He recognized the location, how the threes began to become more and more spread out. It meant he was almost home.

True to his memory of the wood, he broke free of the forest quickly, his eyes immediately setting themselves upon the How. Peter sighed, stopping for a moment and just taking in the sight of the How. Then, with renewed joy, he revved his horse up and galloped faster then ever towards the entrance.

He crossed the field in almost a matter of seconds, his heart beating wildly as he caught site of a small, red-headed girl running from the How's entrance. Her face was dimly illuminated by the torches, and from faraway, he could tell she was smiling.

Peter slowed his horse, but jumped off before it even stopped. He ran at Lucy at full-speed, throwing his worry away for just a moment.

The two siblings collided, wrapping their arms around each other tightly. Lucy hid her face in her older brother's chest, absorbing in the fact that he was here and safe. Peter gripped her hard, standing up and swinging her around like she was a baby. He was laughing, happy to see her safe even though she hadn't gone anywhere. He thought she was laughing too, which made him chuckle even louder.

"P-Peter! P-put m-m-me down!" Lucy commanded, and suddenly, Peter's laughter died in his throat. She didn't sound like she was laughing…

"Lucy?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked hurriedly, placing his hands on her shoulders and making her look him in the eye. Lucy was sobbing, her cheeks red and glossy tear-stains. Peter wiped them away with his thumb, waiting for her to answer him.

"I-I d-d-didn't know…where y-you went!" She cried, her hands closing around his, scared he'd leave her again. Peter shook his head, gazing at his sister's crying face.

"But didn't Caspian and Edmund tell you where I had gone when they returned?" He asked, taking a brief glance over her head to see if Edmund or Caspian was waiting for him inside. Lucy got still and silent for a moment. Peter returned his eyes to her face, and a moment later, she broke into one of her loudest sobs.

"Th-th-they…haven-t-t…c-c-come b-back!" She almost screamed. Peter's eyes widened as he stared blankly at her, uncomprehending the news. Lucy began to cry harder before throwing herself into his arms again, her tears staining through his shirt and ripping his heart open.

Edmund, Caspian and Susan hadn't returned.


	8. Half Return

**Hola! I'm baack! Ah-ha, and with a brief apology for that last cliff-hanger; that was truly an evil thing to do…which of course means that I did it again with this chapter. No, stop groaning, I swear time will pass quickly and the next chapter will be loaded with details galore! Until then, chaps!**

**Disclaimer: Ha.**

Peter refused to go to bed. Lucy had relentlessly tugged on his arm, trying her best to pull him inside the How. Her eyes were defiant and teary as she finally gave up and sat down beside him in silence. Peter didn't really regard her presence, but sat cross-legged in the cold, night air. The exact stillness hovered over them like fog, looming on the edge of the forest, where all remained quiet. Peter let out a shaky breath, allowing Lucy to entwine her fingers through his and give a gentle squeeze. Beside him, he could tell from the corner of his eyes that she was weeping.

Peter soon found tears trailing down his own face. Right now, he wasn't High King Peter, nor was he Sir Peter Wolfsbane, knight of Narnia. Right now, at this very moment, he was just Peter Pevensie; a simple teenage boy with two little sisters and a little brother who normally needed him to always be around to take care of them. But as the tears fell and Lucy wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders, he could easily admit, without shame, that it was _he_ who needed _them_ more then ever.

It surprised him when he found himself loathing Narnia at the moment. He'd give anything to be back home in England. He wouldn't mind if he were in the middle of a subway fight again, or if Susan was scolding him. At least she'd be there, her eyes stern and harsh instead of closed and frail. Perhaps Lucy would be doodling on her homework again, and maybe Edmund-

"Ed!" Peter's head snapped up when Lucy called out Ed's name. In an instant, he was on his feet, wiping messily at his eyes as Lucy sprinted ahead of him, shouting at her brother with a mixture of relief and leftover sorrow. Edmund emerged from the shadows of the forest, his body sagging forward with exhaustion. Peter stayed rooted to the spot, absorbing the fact that at least Edmund was alive and safe.

Edmund almost fell from Loren's back, tired and injured. This of course didn't stop him from gathering Lucy into his arms and kissing her cheeks, holding her tightly against his chest as though she may disappear. Lucy was sobbing all over again, blubbering inaudible words into his shirt as he lifted her up and twirled her around, relishing the fact that he had her in his arms again.

"Edmund! You're safe!" Lucy cried, refusing to release him even after he'd set her back on the ground. Edmund's heart beat wildly in his chest as he knelt down in front of his sister and wrapped his arms around her again.

"I am! I'm home, Lu! I'm home! Shh…I'm here!" He said, laughing and crying, caught up in one of the most bittersweet moments of his life.

Peter stumbled to his brother, who let go of his little sister for a moment to even hug him, gripping his shoulders and laughing again. Peter still had tears trailing down his cheeks as he let go of Edmund, the most grateful gleam enclosing his teary eyes. Lucy clung to Edmund's middle again, wiping her eyes on his shirt.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, observing Edmund wince when he stumbled on his leg. Lucy released her brother and reached for her cordial.

"Yeah, 'm alright. I only had three soldiers follow me, and took two of them out easily. The last gave me a bit of grief though. He sliced open my right shin, but it's pretty shallow."

"All the same..." Lucy said quietly, urging him to bend down as she uncorked the cordial and poured some of the red liquid down Edmund's throat. He sputtered a moment, but swallowed and sighed.

"That's better. So how are Susan and Caspian? They had more followers then either of us." Edmund asked removing his gloves and beginning to walk towards the How. Lucy's smile vanished and Peter's eyes stung again.

"Well…Th-they haven't come back." Peter said, and Lucy began to shake.

…

Caspian hadn't meant to stop. Destria was going at full speed through the forest, turning the branches into muffled green blurs as they stormed past. Behind him, he could hear the soldiers riding quickly and gaining speed. Caspian took a short panicky breath and urged Destria faster. In his lap, Susan moaned softly, making Caspian's heart clench together. He had to get her home.

An arrow whizzed past his ear, colliding with the tree in front of him. Caspian gave a shaky, panicked gasp and turned Destria around the trunk, trying to confuse their pursuers. Destria whinnied, unable to make the turn completely, and ended ramming into the tree itself. Caspian was thrown off, grabbing Susan's waist as she too fell towards the ground. Caspian cushioned her with his own body, landing amongst the twigs that lay in abundance on the ground with a dull thud. He groaned, patting Susan to make sure she wasn't cut open anywhere. Destria rode off without him into the forest, whinnying with what sounded like a promise to bring help.

Soldiers engulfed upon them from all sides, sneering down at Caspian with victorious, cold eyes. Caspian hoisted himself up on his elbows, aware of Susan's head still cradled in his lap. He swallowed, a nasty feeling swelling like a hurricane in his gut as one soldier hopped off his horse and approached the fallen prince. Caspian instinctively crawled away when the soldier unsheathed a sword, ignoring the snide smile that lit up the soldier's face.

"Say goodnight, Pretty Boy." He murmured sarcastically, pulling the sword out and switching his hold so that he was embracing the very tip. Caspian could hear the other soldiers chuckling and whistling, but there was no time to elaborate; a moment later, the hilt of the soldier's sword collided with Caspian's skull, and he was enveloped in a sea of darkness.

…

Susan moaned softly, shifting her head on her pillow with a soft sigh of contentment. She didn't remember having a pillow that was this comfortable, but as long as it was hers, she'd take it. Without opening her eyes, she tried to wrap her arms around the pillow, furrowing her brow when her hand collided with something solid and cold.

Her eyes opened immediately. Her vision was a little hazy at first, but she blinked a couple times and cleared things up. Her hand had brushed against a sword's hilt.

"Caspian?" She asked softly, gazing at what used to be her pillow, but was now nothing more than Caspian's stomach, rising and falling with every gentle breath. Susan raised her eyebrows before unraveling her hands from around him and placing them on his chest. She rested her chin there too, gazing at him with a coy smile on her drowsy features.

Caspian was excruciatingly handsome, though she'd never admit that to anyone. He had tan, sun-touched skin that was smooth to the touch, save for a few battle scars here and there. Susan could see them through the thin white of his shirt, but only on his arms. She was sure that underneath the leather-armor that clad over his torso there were plenty more. She couldn't help but scold herself for that silly, improper hypothesis.

His hair fell right past his ears, not an inch further or less, and was the color of the hazy midnight sky. Susan found herself fawning over him, like the other girls at school would dream on a movie-star or something disgustingly girly like that. Than again, most girls didn't know how to wield a sword or strike down three soldiers with a single arrow. With a smile, Susan gave a satisfactory sigh.

Caspian awoke when he heard the small release of air. He blinked the sleep from his dark eyes, squinting around the room. He was on a cot in the dungeons, held by chains attached to the wall. Luckily, there was no ice in this cell, but it was a small comfort next to the fact that he had failed in his task of getting Susan to safety.

Speaking of Susan, Caspian made eye contact with her a moment later and he couldn't stop the smile that flew onto his face like a floodgate that had been opened. Susan beamed sleepily back at him, her chin still resting on his chest. Caspian idly stroked her hair, feeling the warmth return to her skin.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly, twisting a lock of dark, chestnut hair around his finger. Susan looked away in thought for a moment.

"Tired. But incredibly and oddly happy. Even though I'm in a cell again." She replied, never taking her eyes away from his. Caspian's smile faded as he turned away from her loving eyes, taking in their surroundings. They were trapped in a stone cell when they should be safe at home in their beds. Susan sensed his discomfort, and tried to recapture his gaze, but he avoided it. Pulling her head up off his torso, she laid three fingers under his chin and forced him to regard her.

"What's going on?" She inquired softly, surprised when she saw pools of moisture gather at the rims of Caspian's eyes. He shook his head, blinking the tears away and giving her a faint smile. It didn't reach his eyes though.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered, earning a confused look from Susan. "I was going to save you. Edmund and I were going to, than Peter showed up. We stole some Telmarine uniforms and were able to sneak in, pretending Peter was our prisoner. But then the White Witch came and said you weren't in the dungeons anymore, but I had to come up and give you your medicine…rather, give you your poison." He explained hastily, the tears falling from his eyes. Susan furrowed her brow; it was rare to see a boy cry.

"I remember…but vaguely. The witch, didn't she put a spell on me or something? Than she took out that other potion, and then…" She trailed off when her memory betrayed her. Caspian nodded and wiped at his eyes with his free hand.

"Yes, she was only able to give you one drop. Luckily, Edmund and Peter came barging in at that point and stopped her before she could…before she could kill-" He took a deep, agitated breath at the possibility that Susan could have been lost. "Before she could potentially offer more harm to you than what had already been inflicted." He stated matter-of-factly, and Susan scoffed.

"Yes, then what?" She urged, resting her head on his chest again.

"Well, there was one small fight before Peter, Edmund and I ran out into the hall. Edmund distracted the witch by throwing something at her, but I don't remember since I was carrying you." He said, stopping when he saw Susan blush.

"I hope I wasn't too heavy." She muttered, looking away in embarrassment. Caspian shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, you were actually very light. Anyway, than we had to jump out a window on the bridge over the moat river-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Susan shoved herself off Caspian, a wild and angry look sizzling into her eyes. Caspian drew away, remember a saying Dr. Cornelius had once told him; _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_ Suddenly, Caspian knew what Cornelius was talking about.

"Are you upset?" He asked meekly, shrinking back towards the wall. Susan stood from the cot and glowered down at him like a rat.

"Upset?! I'm furious! You bloody jumped from a window?!" She asked incredulously. Caspian shrugged, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm sorry if that worries you, but none of us were hurt." He tried explaining, edging himself closer to the edge of the cot. Susan turned around, whipping her hair around her shoulders and squaring him with a glare that could break through stone.

"Yes, well thank the Heavens for-" Susan began, but was interrupted by a cruel, mocking voice, layered with venomous ice and a sickening cheeriness.

"Ah…the lovebirds awake in the nest." Susan turned, along with Caspian. The White Witch, along with one of her prison guards and Lord Sopespian stood, smiling like tigers as they observed their returned prisoners.

"We've missed you." She said, the most evil smiles plastering itself across her white, glowing face.


	9. Trickery?

Lucy had fallen fast asleep on Edmund's chest after two more hours of waiting for Caspian and Susan

**Before you whip out rotten vegetables and chuck them mercilessly at me, hear me out!! I ran into the worst of writer's blocks and have been very busy this weekend, trying to ring out as much creativity for this chapter. It's a good one, I promise. Please accept my largest, biggest, cyber-apology EVER and enjoy the story!!**

**Love you all,**

**iMe**

….

Lucy had fallen fast asleep on Edmund's chest after two more hours of waiting for Caspian and Susan. Edmund let her stay there, for in truth, he was too emotionally exhausted to carry her to her chamber. He leaned back on the ground inside the How, leaning his head back up against one of his robes as a pillow while Lucy snored softly on his stomach. He looked at her and smiled sadly.

Peter sat nearby, watching his two youngest siblings with a sigh. He recalled when Lucy would run to him for comfort, back before Susan was taken away. He used to be her knight in shining armor, but he guessed his whole failure to accomplish Susan's rescue was a bit of a disappointment for Lucy. After all, she'd always seen him as the bravest and strongest of them all; at least, that's who she wanted him to be. But now, he was so broken that he couldn't even comfort his own sister.

"OUCH!" Peter yelled as something extremely heavy landed on his stomach, as though it had been dropped from pure air above him. Lucy woke up screaming too when something landed on her as well, which of course jammed Edmund into the stone beneath him, so he too cried out.

"What's on me?! SOMETHING IS ON ME!" Screamed Lucy.

"Can't…breathe…" Edmund wheezed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Calm down!" Peter yelled at them, pushing the heavy thing off him and rolling over. He hopped from the ground in a fluid movement, brandishing his sword and swirling it around, ready to strike his attacker. Behind him, he could hear Edmund managing to push off whatever was blocking him from getting up before pulling out his sword too.

"Susan?" Peter turned his head immediately, craning his neck in desperation at the sound of surprise and relief that laced Edmund's tone. A few scuffles followed, and Peter guessed that his siblings were standing up and regaining their balance.

"SUSAN!" Lucy didn't hesitate to scream as she flew into Susan's arms, squeezing her older sister as hard as possible. Susan laughed, but it was a choked sound since she couldn't really breathe with Lucy wrapped so tight around her.

Instantly, tears cascaded from Peter's eyes as his sword landed with a clank at his feet. A hand slapped him on the shoulder, and Peter turned to see-

"Caspian!" He called, relief washing into his voice as he hugged the other teenager, who smiled and laughed. Peter relinquished the fact that his sister and his best friend were officially safe, and at the moment, it wouldn't have mattered if they were back in the Blitz, getting bombed almost endlessly.

"How did you get here?" Peter asked incredulously, the smile refusing to leave his lips as he turned and faced Susan, who beamed at him, untangling herself from Lucy and running at him.

"Oh Peter!" She sighed, throwing her arms around her brother and holding him tightly. As annoying, arrogant, cocky and ego-filled he may be, it was still a comfort knowing that he was beside her again. Lucy giggled excitedly, and together, the five of them became caught up in one of the most blissful reunions known to man. Peter and Susan were caught up in a hug, Lucy was twirling around with Caspian, and Edmund was watching the whole spectacle with a small smile playing onto his lips.

"So, what exactly happened?" Peter asked again, releasing Susan and looking at Caspian over her shoulder. Caspian bent down in front of Lucy and she happily hopped onto his back, laughing softly.

"She just let us go. She said that we had 'served our purpose' or something." He said, shrugging his shoulder. Susan looked into Peter's eyes and nodded.

"She only has one more day in Narnia, according to Lord Sopespian. He used his own blood to bring her back, but somehow, there was a limit on the time she had left or something. I don't really understand it all, but it was Sopespian who used her magic to send us back here. He took her wand, just took it form her hands, and used it to send us home!" Susan eyes were alive with excitement and it was more contagious than the flu. Soon, everyone was back to jumping up and down before their soldiers realized something had happened and rushed down to join them. Trumpkin and Susan danced a little jig, and Caspian retold the tale to a group of centaurs, who applauded the bravery of the attempted rescue.

No one noticed Edmund as he silently shifted from the room, away from the joyful and stuffy air. He had never been one for parties. Even when he was king, the balls and dances at Cair Paravel weren't ever as entertaining for him as they were for the rest of his family. He walked silently from the glowing group, a content smile playing on his lips as he walked through the How's cavernous halls until finally, he hit the night.

Edmund had always liked night better than day. It was like walking into a shadow of something much larger than him, which gave him proximity of how small he was compared to the rest of the world, and this pleased him for an odd, unexplainable reason. He took a deep, intoxicating breath of crisp night air and let it out, closing his eyes at the feeling of pureness that surrounded him.

He jumped however, when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned quickly to see Susan, the smile still plastered onto her face as she pulled him into her arms.

"You never said hello." She said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. Edmund laughed and held her tight.

"You know me; I don't like to get mushy." He answered smugly, and it was Susan's turn to chuckle before untwining her arms from around him. Edmund sat down on the grass, followed by Susan and they both looked upwards at the sky, sighing happily.

"So, Sopespian really just let you go?" Edmund asked quietly. Susan made a small noise that sounded like an 'mm-hmm', which Edmund took for a yes.

"He didn't say much. Just that this was a failure or something, than he turned and began to yell at the Witch for messing it up. That's when he turned the wand on us and sent us home." Susan answered with a shrug. Edmund nodded his head, caught up in his thoughts again. Susan turned her neck and observed him, a curious look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him softly, watching to see his reaction. Edmund closed his eyes for a moment as a gentle breeze whistled quietly through his hair.

"I'm wondering it it's all a decoy." He said evenly, keeping his eyes closed as he spoke. Susan's brow furrowed and she lay back on the grass. Edmund had a decent point; Susan realized that with all the joy of being home, it had completely escaped her that this could all could be just a trap to follow them to the How and lead a full attack. They weren't at a good position to engage in any sort of warfare at the moment. Half their army was dead from the Raid on the Castle, and though it was in the past, those soldiers would not be coming back to their aid.

"You don't think Sopespian would actually do that, do you? I mean, he said the Witch was going to be gone when day breaks." Susan said, keeping her eyes on Edmund, who finally turned to her with a weary expression.

"Dawn comes in two more hours." He said dully, his eyes going blank. Susan took a deep, shuddering breath and looked back at the sky.

"I suppose we should tell Peter." She said, and to her side, Edmund nodded. He also took a breath before standing up and holding out his hand. Susan smiled at him and took it as he pulled her to her feet and together, they walked back to the How.

….

Peter mulled over the idea that Edmund and Susan had come up with. It was a possibility; Sopespian and the Witch had no reason to be truthful anyway, but what could they do as a prevention of any sort of attack? Peter was correct when he had said that the How was not a fortress.

Susan stood by Edmund, who sat on a rock in the Stone Table room. Lucy sat behind Peter on the Stone Table itself, giving him a small back massage. Caspian leaned against a pillar with his eyebrows raised in question.

"What would we do if an attack was conducted?" Peter asked. Reepicheep bravely stepped forth, brandishing his sword and swinging it around with his tail.

"Perhaps we could lead another attack on the castle-"

"NO!" Lucy, Edmund, Caspian and Trufflehunter all cried at once. Peter stowed a smile at the look on Reepicheep's face; it was as though he had been slapped across his furry cheeks.

"I suppose we could try digging in." Susan suggested, shrugging her shoulders. Peter nodded, bowing his head in thought. Edmund crinkled his nose and shook his head.

"No, it would be too easy to starve us out. Besides, digging takes to long." He replied, leaning back on the stone. Susan nodded at her brother and turned to look at Peter again, pursing her lips as he stayed bent over.

"Well, we could just wait for them and have the battle here." Lucy quipped, perking her head up at a centaur nearby, who grinned down at her. Peter turned his head and gave Lucy a sad smile, breathing deeply.

"I'm not sure if that would work, Lu." He replied softly, giving her hand a squeeze and turning around to look back at Edmund, Susan and Caspian.

"Lucy may have a good idea, Peter." Susan said, stepping forward slightly. Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Well, we could try using their attack as a distraction while one or two of us run out to find someone to help us." Susan suggested, shrugging again and looking at Peter hopefully. Peter nodded slowly, absorbing Susan's plan into his brain and running it through the process of thought.

"Who would we run to?" Edmund asked from behind Susan. She didn't answer. Peter's shoulders sagged with defeat. It seemed as though their only choice was to defend the How…or die trying.

"What about Aslan?" Lucy asked, her spirits brightening. Peter looked up with a furrowed brow, and Edmund and Susan turned to look at him.

It took Peter a couple minutes to think the plan through thoroughly. They would be attacked very soon; that was definite. The fact that they were low on both soldiers and supplies would put them at a great disadvantage too and he had no doubt that the Telmarine troops were great in number.

_"Numbers do not win a battle." _Oreius, the centaur from hundreds of years ago had reminded Peter this before they had first faced the Witch's army. Peter closed his eyes; remember the courage that had flowed like oxygen through the Narnians back then. Finding Aslan would be difficult too. They had no idea where the Lion was at all, so to be going on a blind search with maybe only one or two people was almost a failure in the works. Still, Peter found himself entranced with the idea of seeing Aslan again…

"Pete?" Edmund tapped his shoulder softly, his eyes concerned. Peter took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"I suppose we could try." He said softly, gazing to his shoes and taking a deep breath. Susan began to smile, and Lucy was beaming as she threw her arms around Peter's back, kissing his cheek.

"Oh thank-you Peter!" She cried happily, jumping from the stone and running to Edmund who smiled with her and hugged her too.

"Wait a minute!" All celebration halted as Caspian took a step forward. To Susan's surprise, he did not seem as excited as the rest of them.

"Don't you think we are rushing into this decision a bit too briskly?" Caspian asked, narrowing his eyes at Peter. "How can we even pretend to think we can succeed at this with such a fragile plan? We are low on weapons and soldiers, and what people we have left will die quickly against the Telmarines." Caspian sounded almost as though he were accusing Peter of some heinous crime. Susan's brow furrowed as Edmund untangled himself from Lucy's arms.

"I think you should give the Narnians more credit than that, Caspian. After all, they've shown their bravery at the castle raid." He stated proudly, a small uproar of agreement echoed from the creatures around them. Caspian shook his head, turning on Edmund.

"No, that was a fool's raid." He said. Susan winced when he said 'fool', knowing full-well that Peter was the subject of Caspian's degradation. Peter stood to defend himself, but Susan beat him to it.

"Yet you participated." She announced, standing and walking towards him a few paces. She didn't sound particularly mad or angry, just fierce. She had no idea if this plan would work, but she was willing to risk her life for these animals around her. Caspian seemed surprised at first that she was the one to contradict him, thinking of her time with him in the Witch's cell, but he shook it off.

"We do not even know if Aslan exists anymore." He rebounded. Lucy stamped her foot as she too took a step forward, her eyes alive and dancing with passion.

"Aslan_ is_ alive." She said firmly, and there would be no arguing with her. Susan nodded her head, noticing Edmund crack a small, amused smile at Lucy's defiant nature. Peter too was beaming proudly down at the youngest Pevensie. Caspian looked disgusted.

"Where is the proof? You act as though Aslan will be waiting at the edge of the forest!" Caspian said, turning his attention back to Susan.

"For all we know, he could be!" Susan snapped, losing her patience. Why was Caspian acting so faithless? Did he not have courage and pride in Narnia as everyone else did?

"That's my point! He could be anywhere; perhaps even thousands of miles away. There is no assurance that we'd find him on time." He retorted.

"I could find Aslan anywhere." Lucy said to him, taking yet another step towards him until she was level with Susan, who nodded again and glared at Caspian.

"Yes, and I'll be going with her." She agreed, placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder, her eyes softening, thinking they had won the argument. Caspian shook his head, turning away from the two girls for a moment.

At that moment, he would admit that he was drunk on fear. He was afraid of Lord Sopespian and always had been. When he was a little boy, running around the castle halls, Sopespian frightened him out of hiding spots and games to no end. Not to mention the Witch, who terrified anyone in her path. Caspian was, undoubtedly, afraid of his enemies, and he perhaps let that fear carry him down a rapids of actions that he would not think through. Before he could stop himself, he muttered something that would deeply affect him for a long time.

"You are not fit for the journey. Perhaps you should stay and tend to the wounded as the usual practice of females." He mumbled, looking up towards the ceiling as though he were rolling his eyes.

There was silence for a moment from all corners of the room. Caspian didn't dare make eye-contact with anyone; he ran the words he had just spoken over in his mind, feeling the anger flow from every syllable. He realized his mistake too late.

There was a dull thud as Susan's bow hit the ground. She had dropped it, along with her now gaping mouth, and was staring at him with unreadable eyes. Lucy's eyes traveled from Susan's glare to Caspian's seemingly indifferent face, trying to ponder what would happen next.

Within two steps, Susan stepped fluidly in front of Caspian. He looked at her, and a moment later, there was a loud slap and his cheek began to sting. He didn't really see her hand fly up to strike him, but he surely felt it.

Tenderly, he raised his hand to his smarting cheek, a confused look glazing over his eyes. He had never been slapped before, and the new, tingling sensation on his face was hurting both his cheek and his pride. Caspian took a deep breath, knowing that we had said was not what he meant. In truth, he was only worried about Susan and Lucy. They were the closest things to sisters he'd ever had…and of course, there was always that odd feeling in his stomach whenever Susan was around. But now, his gut twisted and rumbled with guilt and he raised his eyes to hers, never feeling so small in his life. He was surprised to find her eyes watery.

"Susan, I-"

"Am I fit now?" She hissed, the acid in her tone stinging through his shirt into his heart. Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat. Edmund glared at Caspian with daggers shooting from his eyes. Peter gripped his sword hilt with white knuckles.

And Susan turned on her heel, wiping messily at her face as she literally stormed from the room, pulling her quiver strap over her head and tossing the arrows to the ground, and continuing her brisk exit. A few moments later, her last footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall as silence remained seated in the Stone Table.


	10. Aftermath

**STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!! HOW I DESPISE THEE!**

**Really, guys, I'm trying here. It's taking me forever to write even the shortest of chapters!! GAHHH!! Do not worry though; this story will never be abandoned, though I have to say that the next chapter won't be out like, tomorrow unless my stupid block goes away. Honestly, this barrier is so bad I think I need meds for it.**

**Besides that, the chapter will be out quickly as usual, just not as fast as the first couple were. Never fear good people, its coming. I'd appreciated it if you kept up the encouragement though; good reviews always motivate me to crank out another chapter. You review, you get a story.**

**As usual, R&Rx2 (that still isn't old, right?)**

**Disclaimer: Go eat some pizza instead. Please. **

Edmund needed to restrain both himself and Peter from colliding with Caspian and breaking his every limb after Susan stormed from the room. He gripped Peter's arm firmly, his eyes wild with anger and surprise at Caspian's statement.

"_You are not fit for the journey. Perhaps you should stay and tend to the wounded as the usual practice of females."_

His accusation wounded even Edmund's pride. Peter slacked a bit under Edmund's hold, but he refused to let him go until they left the room. Silence remained hovering above the shocked heads of everyone present, and Caspian removed his hand from his cheek and gazed at it, as though he were expecting it to be bleeding. He took a glance at Lucy, and was startled. How could such a venomous look come from such a small person?

Lucy, shaking her head and keeping her glare definite, strode past him swiftly, purposefully knocking into his side. Edmund pursed his lips and allowed Peter to walk in front of him as they followed their younger sister, keeping his eyes on Peter's tense back.

He got nervous when the two of them approached Caspian. Peter halted in his walking and turned his head to glare at the Prince with large, cold eyes. Edmund had never seen Peter this angry before, especially at someone who was considered another member of the family as Caspian was. Still, he could understand Peter's anger, and though he shared it, he was positive that no one wanted a demonstration. So, he pushed Peter forward, stumbling him into a walk and followed without even giving Caspian the satisfaction of a look.

…

Susan stood outside in the bleak break of daylight. Her hair was caught in the wind as it flew behind her back; away form her pale, tear-stained face. She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, the silky texture cool on her fingertips. Above her, the clouds were grey and puffy, the kind that were so common back in London…back home.

Susan's eyes became refocused when she heard Lucy call her name from behind her. Hurriedly, she wiped at her cheeks and turned around, her emerald dress swishing as she turned to face her family. Lucy ran to her and wrapped her arms around Susan's waist. Edmund walked to her and placed a hand delicately on her shoulder. Peter stood back. He needed to talk to Susan alone.

Lucy and Edmund knew there wasn't much to say to Susan when she was like this; all sad looking but with a fake smile. They couldn't do much with words, but they opened their arms to her and said everything with a smile, which was always what Susan wanted most from them as comfort. Lucy released her arms and looked at Susan's encouraging smile. Susan was truly her idol now. Edmund smirked down at Lucy before grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the oldest Pevensie children. It was moments like this that only Peter could catch and comfort Susan properly. Not that Edmund and Lucy were incapable of making her feel better, but Peter had more experience with what she was going through.

In one moment, her older brother shifted from annoying, cocky boy to a loving protector and she was in his arms, crying. Peter calmly smoothed down her hair, claming her down almost in an instant.

"Sshh…shhh." He soothed, whispering into her ear. Susan's cried subsided and she leant against her brother's chest, taking deep breaths and mentally scolding herself for acting so out of line.

"It's alright, Su." He said, pulling away and gazing into his sister's eyes, watery and blue like an ocean. She shook her head and held back a sob.

"I…I d-didn't m-m-mean to…to just, s-slap him l-l-like th-that!" She cried, burying her face in Peter's shoulder, letting the floodgates open up again and tears came spilling down her cheeks. Peter gave a soft chuckle.

"In all justice, I think he deserved it, Su." He said, smiling. Susan shook her head, but he could tell she too was grinning.

"He didn't mean it..I-I just o-over-reacted." She concluded, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sick of crying because of this place." She said whiningly. Peter furrowed his brow and released her from his arms, a confused and worried expression playing on his lips.

"Narnia?" He asked, leaning down to look her in the eyes. Susan scoffed and continued to wipe at her baby blues.

"You're happy to be here, aren't you?" Peter asked, afraid of the answer. He didn't want Susan to become one of those stuck-up girls at school that didn't believe in fairytales, especially since she was the Queen in such a story. For once in their lives, he didn't know how to comfort Susan. The realization made him shiver.

"Yes, but…but wh-who knows knows…how long…w-we'll be here th-this time!" Susan said, coming to tears almost instantly, and Peter felt an icy hand clamp on his heart. Susan was right; they had no way of knowing when London would suck them back into its dreary days. It would probably hurt just as much as last time. Peter winced.

"Why don't we go inside?" Peter suggested, growing fearful of what was to come for him and Susan. Susan nodded lamely, leaning on her brother's chest as he guided her back into the How. The moment they were inside, the rain began to fall.

…..

Some would call it over-protective, but Edmund called it brotherly love. He stood almost as a guard outside Susan's chambers in case Caspian showed up. His eyes were dark and warning, and he was sure that if Caspian did somehow show his face, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from ripping open Caspian's face.

Caspian, of course, suspected this kind of defensive behavior from Edmund. He'd peek around the corner every so often and spy on the young king, planning a strategy to get inside the room.

"Lucy!" He called once he was away from Edmund. The youngest Pevensie turned with a smile, until her eyes landed on him.

"Oh. It's you." Her tone was oddly bitter, and her eyes clouded over. "What do you want?" She asked coldly, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Caspian shrank back; afraid of the suddenly mighty ten-year-old. She was ten, right?

"I need your help." He asked desperately. Lucy cocked an eyebrow, her glare remaining intact.

"With what? Are there some wounded soldiers that need tending to as the 'usual practice of females'? She asked putting her hands up in quotations with abundant sarcasm. Caspian took a deep, frustrated breath and sighed.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Queen Lucy. It was not meant to cause distress." He explained, placing his hands out in front him. Lucy narrowed her eyes, but dropped her arms behind her.

"Technically, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She said quietly. Caspian nodded, becoming a bit more hopeful.

"Yes, I know, and that's why I need your help." He said, taking her aside towards the wall. All the anger had been replaced by anxious curiosity as Lucy looked up at his face, waiting for his plan.

"I need you to distract Edmund." He said. Lucy smiled.

"That's it?" She asked, the smile getting bigger. Caspian nodded eagerly, knowing her had her hooked. Lucy nodded excitedly. This was going to be a fun assignment.

Lucy positioned herself down the hallway while Caspian his behind a broken down column. He waited in silence for Lucy's distraction, and suddenly, she screamed.

"EDMUND!" She shrieked, and he could hear her knocking down various things along with a low growl. _She must have enlisted Bear's help for this._ Caspian thought to himself, an amused smile playing onto his lips.

Soon enough, Edmund came sprinting around the corner with wild eyes, his sword already shaking in his hand.

"EDMUUUND!" Lucy screamed again, and Bear could be heard roaring.

"I'm coming Lu!" Edmund called back desperately, running off towards his little sister and past Caspian's hiding spot. Caspian's victorious smile crept onto his face before he could stop it, and he happily pumped his fist in the air in a very boyish manner.

Quietly, he creeped up from behind his spot and walked over to Susan's door, giving it one small knock before gently turning the knob and entering.

"Susan?" He called, not wanting to startle her. He looked around the room; the bed was neatly made with emerald blankets, the trunk was clean and dust-less. Than his eyes traveled to the floor, where they widened.

"SUSAN!" He screamed, running to where she lay unconscious on the ground.


	11. This Is Getting Old

**Hello hello! Second chapter of my post-writer's block! YAY! Let me say that I've never been called evil so many times in my life!! Geez guys, they're just cliffhangers. Don't you trust me enough to get the next chapter out quickly. GOSH! Just kidding, I actually think you all rock for calling me evil because I actually am! Mwahahaha.**

**Anywho, in the spirit of cliffies, I've left you yet another one. Hey, stop! Don't you dare go scrolling down to the bottom to see what it is. You'll have to wait and see!! Love you all, R&Rx2…haha, still not old.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea that Edmund and I are getting married. Other than that, nada.**

Caspian was never one to pace. Yet here he was, walking back and forth in front of Susan's door with worried eyes and crossed arms, taking deep breaths to calm the anxiety. Many creatures had come rushing when they heard him call, but Lucy was there first, cordial in hand. Caspian had held Susan's limp body in his arms, waiting for the potion to take effect. Lucy stood by after giving Susan one drop.

When her older sister didn't open her eyes however, Lucy gave her another drop. And another, and another, and another and soon, Caspian was attempted to rip the vial from Lucy's shaking hands in fear of losing it all. Lucy's face had become red with the effort of not to cry, but she couldn't help it and ran away so Caspian wouldn't see the tears.

Now, he paced, an uncommon thing for him to do. A few more dwarf nurses had joined the room where they worked on Susan, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Fever? Lack of nutrition? Emotional stress?

Caspian took another deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. This was too much. Things were beginning to unravel in the How; tensions were arising between so many so fast, how could he stop it? The threat of an on-coming attack from Sopespian and the White Witch was evident to everyone, and Caspian knew the thin thread of hope was slowly ripping apart.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO.?" Peter had come, quite frankly, out of nowhere. He shoved Caspian up against the wall with one hand enclosed around his throat, and while Caspian was sure that Peter would not kill him, he may lose some brain cells with the lack of oxygen.

"P-p…Peeta…can't-t b-b…bweeth!" He choked out in a wheezing tone, scrambling to find away to get Peter to let him go. Behind his older brother, Edmund rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"Look Pete, I don't think he can answer when you're strangling him like that." Edmund noted, and Caspian almost saw a smirk on his face. Peter's murderous gaze drifted sharply from Caspian to Edmund, to Caspian then Edmund. Finally, Caspian felt the grip around his throat loosen, and with relief, his feet landed on the ground again.

"Now tell me; what did you do to my sister?" Peter asked, and Caspian did a double-take at how low and dangerous his voice sounded. Peter could easily get aggravated, but not this angry. Or at least, that's what Caspian had previously thought.

"I promise you this Peter; I did nothing to harm her." He said, brushing the dirt off his tunic. Peter scoffed and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"I swear, she was on the ground when I walked in. Thanks to Lucy's distraction, I was able to-" Edmund held up a hand to cut him off.

"Lucy's distraction? You mean she _wasn't_ getting attacked by that bear?!" He asked, his eyes widening. Caspian mentally slapped himself for letting their secret slip. There was no use lying to Edmund now.

"Uh…yeah, but anyways-" Edmund cut him off yet again and shook his head angrily, beginning to walk away.

"I am going to _kill_ that ten-year-old!" He exclaimed, briskly striding past them on a search to find Lucy. Caspian knew he'd owe her a huge apology. Peter huffed and turned to Caspian with a glare and raised eyebrows, demanding an explanation.

"I honestly don't know what to think, Peter. I was trying to get in her room to apologize and she was just lying on the ground in front of me." Caspian pleaded, shrugging his shoulders.

To his surprise, Peter's shoulders sunk and his eyes softened. He suddenly looked very tired, and more of a teenage boy with too many things to deal with than a high king of Narnia. Caspian's gaze became quizzical as Peter ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"This is getting…old." He muttered, turning away from Caspian for a moment. Susan's door opened as Caspian prepared to ask Peter what was wrong, and a small brunette dwarf girl came bustling out, wiping her hands on her dress.

"High King Peter and Prince Caspian," She squeaked, and both Caspian and Peter bent down to hear her better. "Queen Susan has awoken. Before you get too excited, she's asleep again now, but she's alright. We've determined the cause for fainting was a combination of emotional stress and perhaps a lack of sustenance. What has she eaten so far today?" She asked, peering at Peter.

"Um, if I can remember clearly, she only had a piece of bread in the morning." He said, shrugging. The dwarf nodded her head.

"That explains it than. I'm sure we were all worried it was a trick or something by the witch, eh? Well, you two can go visit, but it won't be too exciting. If you do go in, every time she wakes up, have her drink two sips of water. Don't forget." She gave them a curtsy before darting down the hall. Peter and Caspian stretched back up to their original heights and breathed out their relief.

"I'm tired so you can go in first." Peter offered, feigning a yawn that Caspian saw clearly past. He rolled his eyes.

"You just want her to get mad at me quicker." He said, and Peter nodded, a small smile playing onto his lips. He clapped Caspian on the shoulder and nodded his head, making Caspian chuckle slightly.

"Think of this as my forgiveness, okay?" Peter laughed, and walked back towards his chambers. Caspian shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning back to stare down the oak doors in front of him.

It would be like walking into a pit of lions if he were to enter Susan's room when she was awake. _But she's asleep_, he thought to himself. Caspian knew this was something that was unavoidable. It could be delayed, but eventually, he'd have to face her straight-forward. So, taking a deep breath, he gently opened the door and stepped inside.

There were five more dwarf nurses in the room, and all looked up sharply when Caspian entered. He swallowed hard and gave them all a short nod. The oldest of them, a withered, wrinkly, white-haired woman raised her eyebrows without smiling.

"Come, ladies. Let's leave this bone-head to his apologies." She muttered, but everyone heard her. Caspian furrowed his brow at her bitterness. The rest of the girls filed out after the old lady, glancing at him sympathetically. He was tempted to stick out his tongue at the old one, but he maintained his maturity.

Once all the nurses were gone, Caspian crept over to Susan's bedside. At first, when he leaned down next to her, all he did was gaze at her. The pink was evident in her cheeks again, her lips were rosy, and her forehead, cheeks and chin weren't sweating anymore. Caspian smiled at her healthy appearance.

"Well…Hello Susan. Um, you're looking much better." He said quietly, hoping not to work her with his practice round apology. "I wanted to say that you…well you didn't deserve what I said to you. It was…well…it was incredibly stupid of me…and uh…yes." He knew he sounded lame and pathetic, but he still racked his brain for a sweet apology that would make her forgive him quicker.

"I guess I'm saying sorry. No wait, no I'm not _guessing_. I_ know_ I'm apologizing. Yes, that's better. I am apologizing for my ungentlemanly behavior. It was out-of-line. And…and well…I shouldn't have said that because you're not like other females…or girls. You're not like other girls. Or women. Or…never mind. Anyway, truly, you are…err…a wonderfully surprising person. You aren't afraid to fight…or um, you aren't afraid to question Peter or me in our actions, unlike others. And you…well you are one of the most skilled archers I've ever known. No, I take that back. You are the most skilled archer I know. Your hands, they are like gods as they control your bow. I wish I could do that. You are also very brave when you fight, and even when you're bloody and dirty you're still…" Caspian stopped when he realized he had begun to stroke Susan's forehead. He inhaled…than exhaled.

"Even when you're dirty and bloody, you're still the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes upon." He said quietly, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. Closing his eyes, he evaluated the apology in his head, wondering if it was good enough.

"So, that's all. Now I should try it when you're actually awake, huh?" He asked, laughing when he knew she wouldn't respond.

"No. You just did." His eyes snapped open and flew to her face.

Susan's ice-blue eyes were melted and warm into pools of baby-blue. His mouth was gaping probably, because Susan giggled and stroked his palm with her thumb.

"You were…you were…a-awake?" Caspian chewed out, making Susan raise her eyebrows in a smirk. She nodded and gave him a genuine smile, and Caspian leaned back on his haunches.

"Drink." He said lamely, pointing with a limp arm to her bedside. Susan rolled her eyes and took two sips from the goblet before turning back to him.

"I'm sorry Caspian. I didn't mean to trick you." She said. Caspian shook himself out his stupor and gazed at her.

"It's alright. I'm kind of glad you were awake to hear that." He said, giving her a soft smile which she eagerly returned. The two sat in silence, their eyes locked and every thought heard by the other. Susan took Caspian's hand and laid it on her pillow before placing her head upon it. Caspian smiled and leaned towards her more.

He was surprised when Susan also leaned closer. He was aware of how close their lips were. A bit further and they would be kissing-

"Susan! You're awake!" Caspian cringed at Edmund's voice, and Susan closed her eyes. Edmund came strolling into the room with Lucy at his heels. Susan could see that her younger sister had been trying to pull Edmund back.

"Yes, hello Edmund. Hello Lucy." She called. Caspian had backed up about a hundred feet in an instant. He blushed and gave a short bow. Edmund's face was not happy at all when he reached Susan. He knelt down and kissed her cheek, but his eyes were clouded. Lucy stood behind him, her hands knotted behind her.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked. Edmund took a deep breath and Lucy had had a sharp intake of oxygen as well. Caspian approached Lucy and knelt down in front her as she hopped on his back with relief, cradling her arms around his neck.

"Well, Su. It's just that…well…" Edmund turned to Lucy, who nodded her encouragement. Susan furrowed her brow.

"Come on, out with it Ed!" She said, giving his arm a gentle push. Edmund took a deep breath and nodded.

"The White Witch is here. With Sopespian and about three-thousand men.


	12. Preparations for Battle

**Hey guys! YAY! Another chapter in one day! That's good, it means I'm getting back to my lightning speed updates. **

**Not much to say except thanks to everyone that's stuck with me even through that dreadful writer's block. Ugh, you guys made me more determined than ever so give yourselves a clap on the back. (Honestly, do it…do it!! NOW! I command you to pat your back!!)**

'**K, so…that's all!**

**Disclaimer: Still breathing, unlike the guy who actually wrote the Chronicles of Narnia.**

"For God's sake Lucy, you're only ten!" Edmund said in a dull tone, taking Lucy's dagger from her hands. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and reached for it, extending her arm across Edmund's chest and grabbing at her weapon.

"What are you talking about, Ed? I'm twelve!" She cried back, and Edmund was so surprised that his grip slackened on the dagger, allowing his little sister to snatch it from his fingers.

"Since when?" He asked incredulously. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Two years ago. Duh!" She said, playfully whacking him in the head. Peter would have laughed had it not been for the killer army outside their door.

"Okay you two, focus. Edmund, you can control the left flank, right?" Peter asked his brother, who nodded. Susan raised her hand; she wasn't allowed to stand up since she was still technically 'ill'.

"I lead the archers, right?" She asked. Peter sighed, thinking it over; she was looking much better. They had made sure she was fed and that all emotional tensions were taken care of. She looked ready, but was her health?

"I suppose. You'll need a second just in case." He said. Susan wrinkled her nose, not understanding the war talk.

"A second? Like a second in command?" She asked. Peter nodded and ignored her grumpy expression. Caspian bit back a smile at her defiance and looked back at Peter.

"You are controlling the middle flank along with the giants." Peter said, nodding his head at Caspian who returned it. Lucy tilted her head to the side in question, and Edmund raised his eyebrows.

"We have giants now?" She asked her older brother. Peter smiled and nodded to Caspian.

"Yes, I was able to contact their leader and negotiate a treaty of sorts." Caspian explained. Lucy gave him a proud grin and Edmund nodded his approval. Susan gave his hand a secret squeeze.

"How many giants are there?" Edmund asked Caspian, who looked at Peter.

"About eight or nine I think. They're huge, Ed. You'll love them." Peter said, knowing his brother's fascination with the giants. Edmund nodded eagerly.

"When are we expecting this grand battle to start?" Susan asked, not bothering to raise her hand this time. Peter's smile faded and the room went oddly still. Edmund eyed his sister, than his brother, than Caspian.

"We don't know." Peter finally answered. Susan nodded her head, unperturbed by Peter's answer. Caspian looked at the floor and Lucy hopped up, brandishing her dagger.

"We'll be ready!" She announced bravely, looking from one face to the next and earning herself four more smiles from each.

"Your Majesties!" A young fawn came thundering in, panting. Susan stood up, disregarding her command to stay seated. Peter and Caspian took a few steps forward, and Edmund shuffled to Lucy's side.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"I think they're preparing, sire. They've begun un-tying the catapults, and the men are beginning to form stricter regiments." He said. Peter's eyes widened and Edmund swallowed the lump of excitement in his throat. Lucy began to tremble slightly.

"Very well; alert the minor generals." Peter ordered. He looked at Caspian for any companion orders, but the prince had none, so the fawn went running off again.

"Very well. We know our stations; Edmund, left flank. Susan, archers. Caspian, middle flank and giants. Lucy, you're running the nursing station. The dwarves will follow your every command, understood?" He asked, and Lucy gave a brisk nod. She wouldn't deny the excitement of finally being in charge of something. She touched the cordial beneath her cloak to make sure it was there.

"Good, and I've got the right flank. Everybody ready?" He finished, looking from face to face. All nodded, and Peter smiled proudly.

….

Susan reached the archers quickly after placing her chain-mail gown underneath a maroon cover. Trumpkin nodded to her as greeting.

"Welcome back, Queen Susan. I was scared you wouldn't make it back in time to fight." He joked, helping her up the last step. Susan gave him a genuine smile.

"I thank-you for your concern. I'm glad to see that I have such a valiant Second in Command." She teased back, and the two chuckled.

"A fine day for arrows, don't you think?" The dwarf asked, and Susan nodded.

"Indeed, my friend." She agreed, stretching her bow-string in preparation.

….

Edmund rode on Loren's back to the left flank, which was conducted of mostly fawns, a few Minotaurs, a couple talking animals. He rode over to his second; a fawn named Phoebus and nodded.

"Hello, King Edmund." Phoebus greeted him with a salute, something Edmund had taught this flank to do from the war back in London.

"Good afternoon, Phoebus. Everyone assembled, I presumed?" Edmund asked, placing his gloves on as Phoebus nodded his head,

"Aye, sire. We are prepared." He answered, and Edmund smiled down at him.

"You always are." He said back.

….

Caspian found no difficulty reaching the giants. Among them were the rest of the Minotaurs and a few female centaurs, who nodded to him as he approached on Destria. He had no second, just a centaur aid named Leona.

"Hello Prince Caspian." She called. Caspian smiled and rode over to her, shaking her hand.

"Hello to you, Leona. How are the giants doing?" He asked, observing their large allies. Leona supplied a hearty laugh.

"Eager and mighty, my lord. Though I must comment, their intelligence is below inferior." She said, bending low so she would not be easily heard. Caspian chuckled and nodded.

….

"Queen Lucy! What an honor to be in your service!" A small mouse that Lucy recognized from Reepicheep's gang approached her, wearing a tiny apron. Lucy bent down and gave the mouse a pat on the head.

"Why hello, Feebermin! I didn't know you were a medic!" She exclaimed, resting back on her haunches while the mouse nodded his had and swished his tail.

"Well someone has to look after Reepicheep. He's too much a daredevil to live without a proper caretaker, eh?" He asked, nudging Lucy's shoe. She laughed and nodded her head.

"I suppose you're right. Now, will you show me my table, please?"

….

Peter reached the front ranks of the middle flank on the back of his own horse, breathing in the spring air. He could see the Telmarine army, along with the White Witch, directly in front of him. His ears rung from the buzzing excitement and eagerness for battle and he gave his head a small shake to clear it.

"High King Peter." He turned to find Glenstorm, the centaur who had volunteered his sons and himself walking towards him with a fine look. Peter nodded and smiled.

"Greetings Glenstorm." He replied, lifting his visor to see his friend more clearly. Glenstorm gazed a Peter a moment, than broke into a smile and brandished one of the largest swords Peter had ever seen.

"Do you think my blade is sharp enough, my lord?" He asked jokingly, and Peter relished the small moment of teasing before the battle.


	13. The Fighting Begins

**Hey everyone! It's battle time!! W00t w00t! Anywhere, I'm not so good at writing action-packed scenes, but I hope this works out for you all. And, please don't hate me, but there's yet another cliffie. I know, I know, I'm truly a monster.**

**Disclaimer: Insert witty comment here Still don't own.**

Everyone was in place. Everyone was prepared. Everyone was silent. This was what Peter called the calm before the plunge. The soft whispered breeze before the hurricane. The deep sleep before the nightmares.

Peter stood at the front of the lines on his horse, sword in hand. Susan was rooted to the Archer's ledge with her bow raised. Edmund waited near the side with determination etched into his face. Caspian waited on the other side with a fiery exhilaration building up in his chest. Lucy stayed indoors with the nurses, her eyes hopeful and valiant. The Narnians were itching to fight for their freedom; anyone could see the passion in their eyes as they readied themselves for battle.

Across the field, the first Telmarine catapult was launched; a large boulder soared through the air, aimed directly at the How. Peter never saw where it landed; he had raised his sword, keeping his eyes on Lord Sopespian at all times, and surged his arm forward. It was a message to begin their plan of attack.

Caspian took his cue from Peter and turned to the giants.

"You know your orders. Go!" He shouted, and the clumsy beasts nodded and lumbered forward. They had special armor that prevented the surprised Telmarine soldiers' arrows from striking them. They charged ahead, swinging their clubs like madmen before reaching the Telmar front lines, and knocking out the soldiers with ease.

Eventually, the enemies recovered from their stupor and began launching short-fire catapults at the giants, who were defenseless. However, three giants who were able to surge through and with mighty grunts struck down four of the seven catapults.

Peter repeated the sword-gesture, beginning their next step; Edmund nodded and raised his own sword.

"Narnians! Run at them as though you will be fighting for hours, but give them a few blows and fall back! We must draw them back for the archers!" He cried, earning a

proud shout in return from his soldiers. He turned Loren around and charged forward, hearing the hoof beats and stomps of his soldiers behind him.

They too collided with Telmar front lines, which seemed confused but ready at the reckless approach. Edmund struck a few blows, grasping small images of his soldiers doing the same. They remained fighting for three whole minutes, than Edmund drew a horn from his saddle and without hesitation, blew. The sound echoed across the clanging, and without further ado, the Narnians halted their duels and began racing back to the How.

Peter's smirk faded. The Telmarines were not following Edmund's flank. He turned to Susan, whose face was just as confused as his own, than back to his younger brother, who looked livid. He signaled to his brother to join forces and meet him at the front, which Edmund called out instructively to his own troops.

"They didn't follow!" He cried, joining Peter and stating the obvious. Peter grimaced and nodded, mulling over their next plan of attack. The Telmarine army remained still, and Peter shook his head, confused.

"What are they doing?" Edmund asked. Peter sighed, frustrated.

"They're waiting to see our next move." Peter replied. Edmund cringed, and Glenstorm boldly took a place beside Peter.

"If I may, my liege, we could attempt a round-about." He suggested, observing the High King. Peter furrowed his brow, knowing to be expectant of an attack very soon.

"Go on." He urged.

"Perhaps Prince Caspian's troops combined with half of King Edmund's troops could cause a decoy on the Telmar left flank army, while your flank and the rest of King Edmund's circled around and create a barrier, leaving the Telmarines surrounded." He replied, and Peter nodded slowly, letting it sink into his brain.

"And the Archers?" He asked on Susan's behalf, knowing full-well how unhappy she would be if she were not included in the fight.

"They could take turns using the flying creatures to span out over the air above the Telmarines and shoot from there. It is dangerous, but it will cause yet another distraction." He said deeply, and Peter nodded again. It was a reckless and quickly-thought plan, but he trusted Glenstorm's judgment almost more than his own. He turned to Edmund for his approval, and Edmund gave him a short nod.

"Very well. Edmund, send one of your soldiers to Susan and one to Caspian. Tell them the plan and have them pass it along to Susan and Caspian. After that, send half your regiment over to Caspian's flank with Phoebus." Peter instructed his brother, who nodded his head.

"Understood." Edmund replied, and Peter nodded his dismissal. Edmund took Loren's reins and gave him a small kick before he was galloping towards his soldiers.

….

"Phoebus!" Edmund called as he approached his second. Phoebus looked up with a confused expression but walked over to his leader.

"King Edmund? Are you well?" He asked, seeing his leader's worried expression and taking hold of Loren's reins from Edmund to keep the horse steady. Edmund nodded and drew Phoebus away from the crowd of soldiers behind him.

"I need two messengers." He said, and Phoebus turned sharply.

"Kip! Longtail!" He called, and another fawn and a dog came running over to them. Edmund surveyed the two to make sure they were fit for the assignment.

"Good. Kip, I need you to go to Queen Susan and the archers, and Longtail, you'll be going to Prince Caspian. Here's what I need you to say." As Edmund explained the plan, Phoebus's face remained expressionless. He regarded the young king with surveying eyes, inspecting his leadership. Kip and Longtail nodded their heads here and there, listening intently.

"Understood?" Edmund asked when he finished. Both beasts nodded and Edmund smiled before waving them away. Than he turned to Phoebus.

"You are to take half the flank to Prince Caspian's aid. Can you do that?" He asked. Phoebus nodded and bowed his head.

"Of course, my liege." He answered. Edmund thanked him, than turned to where Peter waited by the middle flank. He gave him the thumbs up, and Peter nodded in the distance.

….

Susan was still trying to figure out what was going on below. Edmund's assignment to lead the Telmarines back towards the How had failed, and to be honest, she was a bit disappointed. She had oddly been looking forward to shooting arrows at her enemies. It brought thrill.

"Queen Susan!" Trumpkin came running to her with a Fawn at his side, who was panting. Susan furrowed her brow before chancing another glance at the Telmarines and walking over to where the dwarf was looking quite rattled.

"Yes Trumpkin? What is it?" Susan asked, bending down to his level to hear his voice better. When he spoke, it was hurried and anxious.

"A messenger from your brother is here! Edmund has sent us a message!" Trumpkin told her, his eyes wide. Susan raised her eyebrows before turning to the fawn.

"Yes?" She asked, giving him permission to speak. The fawn nodded his head as she straightened back to her original height.

"My name is Kip, your majesty. I was sent by your brother, King Edmund, with a message of high urgency. He says that half his flank will be moving to Prince Caspian's aid and the rest will join your brother, High King Peter, before they begin a round-about attack." He told her. Susan furrowed her brow in thought.

"Round-about?" She replied for clarification. Kip nodded and continued.

"While King Peter attacks from the back and left, Prince Caspian will attack from the front and right. He says your assignment is to take turns using the flying beasts to fly overhead as yet another distraction and attack." He finished, and Susan took a deep breath. Flying over Telmarine catapults and archers would indeed be dangerous; many archers would die during the assault, but she supposed they had no other choice.

"Trumpkin, what do you think?" She asked, turning to her second. Trumpkin seemed to squirm momentarily under her pressure, but he relaxed and nodded.

"As long as I can fight your grace." He replied, giving her a short bow. Susan gave him a grateful smile and thanked him before turning back to Kip with defiant eyes. Kip waited for her to speak.

"Very well. Tell him the plan is accepted and that we will wait for the usual signal from Peter." She told him. Kip nodded, bowed, and ran off again. Susan sighed and looked back the army in front of them. This would be very dangerous.

….

Peter couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as Kip came trotting back with a pleased expression. He waited for the fawn to approach his horse with Edmund and half his flank on his side.

"Queen Susan has accepted the terms of attack and says she will wait for the usual signal." He replied, and Peter nodded with a smile before glancing back at the archers, who were all gathered around Susan as she told them the battle-plan. Edmund dismissed Kip and Longtail back to their regiment and turned to Peter.

"Ready?" He asked, raising his sword a bit higher. Peter clapped his brother on his shoulder and nodded.

Than it became still again; quiet, all along the front lines of the Narnian army. Edmund breathed out, Peter breathed in.

"FOR NARNIA!" Peter's voice rippled through the quiet, entering every ear and shattering any doubt. It was his usual battle-cry, but today it was just as powerful. Without hesitation, he flipped his visor down and charged, alongside Edmund and Glenstorm.

They looped around the Telmarine troops, who tried firing crossbows at their targets, but the Narnians were moving too quickly. To the right, Caspian led his soldiers straight into the fire and reached around the right side. Peter and Edmund led their combined flank into the Telmarine army, which had now found itself surrounded.

The two armies met with a deafening clank of shields, swords and bodies. Susan winced at the sight of two large masses fighting; it looked like to giants were pushing together, trying to shove the other away. Kind of like when Susan would try to connect two North sides of a magnet. No matter how hard she pushed, they never gave way.

Her attention as brought back to the battle when she heard her horn being blown by Peter; the signal for the archers to take flight.

"First Fliers!" She yelled, and the first line of mounted archers took flight over the army. She herself was in the second of five lines, and her Griffin walked to where the Archer's ledge ended. The rest of the Second Fliers approached the edge alongside her, and they waited. When the First Fliers turned and flew back, they would take off. The plan was for the First Fliers to use all of their arrows, than return. While the Second Fliers were repeating the step, the First Fliers would re-stock their quivers with more arrows and wait for the Second Fliers to return. Susan had decided to repeat this process five times, and more if necessary.

It took about five minutes for the First Fliers to use all their arrows. Susan winced slightly when she saw a small dwarf woman fall from an Eagle's back, an arrow protruding from her back.

"Second Fliers!" Susan called again as soon as the First Fliers feet touched solid ground. In an instant, Susan was in the air, the wind running into her eyes and mouth and making her aim unsteady. Still, she took her bow and placed an arrow upon it with determination before drawing back the string and letting it fly. The crimson tip of her arrow soared beneath her before promptly stabbing into a soldier's back. Susan didn't see, but the soldier standing next to him looked up and saw her. He also mounted a bow, for she had simply just murdered his brother.

The soldier focused on Susan as she struck down another soldier form the air. He took his aim, perfectly facing her chest. Just as he was about to release the arrow, someone bumped backwards into him, causing his perfect aim to stumble and the arrow was launched lower than he wanted.

Susan didn't see the arrow coming at her, but a moment later, her Griffin screeched and wobbled unsteadily in the air. Susan panicked, craning her neck to see an arrow from the animal's golden chest. Her eyes widened as her fate became evident to her.

"No." She breathed, and a moment later, she was falling.


	14. The Death and The Surprise

**Two words: Another Cliffhanger. **

**I'm sorry guys, but I can't help it. Hopefully I won't wake up with a tube down my throat, but who knows what you all are capable of. Still, enjoy the fast updates!!**

**-iMe**

**Disclaimer: Psh, you just want me to skip this so that you can call the police and have me arrested for the outrageous number of cliffhangers you receive. Not a chance you evil minions, not a chance. I don't own Narnia.**

Peter looked up, Edmund looked up, and Caspian looked up. All at the same time, their eyes latched onto the figure falling from the sky, like an angel with no wings that was falling from Heaven. They recognized the flowing, white dress underneath the chain-mail gown, the way the angel's hair was dark chocolate and swirling around like a breeze itself. Even in death, the angel would appear beautiful.

"SUSAN!" Caspian's voice, shrill and loud, cut through every ear around him. His sword fell to the dirt beneath his feet, which were running by now, as he sprinted past Leona, who called to him with no avail. Peter's eyes were wide, and he stood still, waiting for the tidal wave of loss to drag him away. Edmund was by his side in an instant, stumbling around and choking back a sob. Peter grasped at his brother, holding him tightly as though he too were being pulled to the earth.

Caspian shoved a soldier to the ground as he relentlessly struggled to get to Susan as she fell. An image moved through his mind like a movie; he raced ahead and caught Susan before she had a chance to get hurt by impact, and earned her love for eternity. It was only a lover's fantasy, but it was the determination that spurred it, and he channeled the passion into his legs as he ran.

"P-Peter…" Edmund choked out, and it seemed like the rest of the armies, perhaps the entire world, was watching as Queen Susan fell faster and faster towards the blood-stained grass.

…..

Lucy never had free time as a nurse. She quickly adapted to her role as the savior to many, running from bed to bed and dripping one drop of life into dying mouths. It brought on quick pangs of joy to her heart, seeing the thankful eyes look into her own, but a moment later, she'd be gone, off to another bedside to save another life.

She did this professionally, without feeling almost. She was Lucy though, and Lucy always gave everyone her purest friendship, and with every life she saved, she had made another friend.

But that all stopped, along with her heart, when Susan was carried in. Caspian was carrying her with wet cheeks and stumbling limbs. A dwarf pushed her way past Lucy, who's mouth flew open at the sight of her sister. Caspian staggered into the How, his lips trembling. The dwarves ushered him in, gathering him over to a free bed and instructing him to lay Susan there. Lucy couldn't hear what they were saying; she was trying to find her heartbeat.

"Lucy? Lucy…Lucy! LUCY!" Her head snapped up at her name, circling around to find whoever was calling her. One of the dwarves was pulling on her hand towards the bed where Susan lay. As Lucy was tugged over, another anguished cry arose the nurses; Susan was bleeding from the chest.

"She's probably internally bleeding. Perhaps another arrow hit her as she fell." Someone near Lucy said. She swallowed the vomit that crept up her throat, blinking away salty tears and rushing to her sister's side.

Hastily, she uncorked the vial and tipped it towards Susan's mouth, thanking Aslan above for the concoction.

She waited for the red liquid to drip. Than she waited some more, and than some more, than she began to shake the vial for the liquid to come out. No red juice was appearing, and Lucy began to cry slightly. A nurse pried the vial from her hands and peered into it eagerly. A moment later, she looked around sadly at the others and shook her head.

Caspian surprised them all by taking the dwarf's shoulder and shaking her. Lucy could tell he was shouting something, but she couldn't hear it over the ringing in her ears. She found herself slipping down and felt the cold stone beneath her hands. She didn't remember falling down. She couldn't…see, or hear…she could smell the blood around her, the metallic scent forcing itself into her lungs, but she couldn't see the ruby-red substance itself, or hear the cries of those who brandished it. Where was she again?

…..

Peter called a retreat. Technically, a full-army respite, but Edmund was only aware of the soldiers pulling him in a wave back towards the How. Peter was at his side, unblinking. He groped around, trying to find his way back on his own.

Eventually, he was pushed into the How, and a moment later, someone had placed a small red-head girl in his arms, and she kept crying his name. He tried to find his focus on the girl, but he kept hearing her voice instead.

"Edmund!" He heard it from the girl, her name on the tip of his tongue.

"Edmund!" He shook his head, trying to clear away the confusion and the voices, trying to focus on the girl's.

"Edmund."

"Lucy." He fell to the ground with Lucy in his arms, sobbing into her shoulder. He felt Peter stumble past him, tripping on his brother and sister as he surged through the crowd towards Susan's bed.

He collapsed onto Susan's body, heaving out sob after sob, the tears soaking the sheets. The dwarves tried prying him off, but he struck them away. Caspian sat numbly on the other side, staring at Susan's opened eyes. Open, but un-seeing. They were icy-blue, cold and empty like a block of ice.

"Peter." Peter heard his name, but didn't turn away from Susan's face.

"Peter, look at me." _No._ He didn't recognize any voice, let alone the one that was talking to him. He tried only to focus on his sister. His lovely sister. His lovely, dead sister.

"Peter, look at me." He felt the mane brush against his hip as he finally willed himself to look at the lion beside him.

Aslan looked at him sadly, with heartbreaking eyes as he kept his gaze on Peter, locking the King in a surveying stare. Peter trembled as he felt the pressure build onto his shoulders. Aslan gently pushed him away from Susan's bed, and Peter collapsed onto Edmund and Lucy, encircling the two of them in a hug. Aslan glanced back at them, than towards Caspian, who refused to meet his eyes.

"Susan, it's time to wake up." Aslan whispered in her ear, before giving her one lick on the cheek. A ripple went through the air, and everything was calm.

"Whassgoinon?" Susan blinked, a very sleepy expression coming onto her features as she looked from Caspian to Aslan. A joyful light sparked into her eyes.

"Aslan!" She cried, flinging her arms around the mighty lion, who chuckled and nestled his great head into her embrace.

"Welcome back, Daughter of Eve. You had quite the fall." He replied, and Susan's eyes widened as she looked down at her body, searching for bruises or any sign of personal injury.

"Am I alright?" She asked Aslan, who smiled and nodded. Susan laughed in surprise, before it turned into a choking sound as Peter flew onto her again. She began wheezing as her older brother grasped her, kissing her forehead and sobbing all over her.

"Peeta! G-get off…G-get off me!" She cried, trying to push him off. Peter somehow released her, and sobbed as Edmund and Lucy joined the bone-crushing hug. The moment echoed off the walls as a piece of joy in the midst of a hazy, dangerous fog that came in the form of the Telmarine army. Caspian slipped away, letting the family have their moments together. Aslan was somehow pulled into the hug as Lucy began crying all over him as well.

"Aslan! I-I've used up all my Fire flower juice!" She cried out randomly, and Aslan chuckled again.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and Lucy squealed as her vial was refilled.

…..

"Caspian?" He turned at the mention of his name, finding Susan standing in her white dress behind him. She wasn't smiling, but he could tell that she wasn't unhappy.

The two stood facing each other, taking in their appearances. Caspian was dirt-covered, with blood on his hands and face. Susan was pale, shaking slightly in the cold. Than they collapsed.

Their arms were around each other in an instant, holding the other so tightly to them so they'd never get away again. Caspian's face was buried in Susan's hair and Susan's cheeks were pressed into his chest.

"You never said hello." She choked, feeling the tears run down her cheeks as she pulled slightly away from him. Caspian smiled down at her and nodded.

"I thought I'd let you regroup with your brothers and sister." He replied, and Susan gave him a grateful smile, pulling herself back into his arms.

"Can you just…stay here, for a while? And just hold me?" She asked tenderly, and Caspian closed his eyes and sighed his answer. Yes…yes he could.

…..

Peter was waiting in the How for the return of Caspian and Susan, with Edmund and Lucy at his side. Aslan stood off to the side a bit, observing the Kings and Queen of old.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked, stepping closer. The lion looked up with expectant eyes, smiling at the youngest Pevensie. To his surprise, she did not return it.

"What is it, dear one?" He asked her, and Lucy cocked her head, leaning closer to his face, peering at his eyes. Aslan waited as Lucy gently touched his mane and regarded him.

"Since when are your eyes black?" She suddenly asked. "The only person I know with such black eyes is the…White…Witch." Her voice faded as it dawned on her. Aslan continued to look at the young girl, and Peter and Edmund turned at the strange silence. What they saw horrified them.

Within moments, Aslan's form began growing and splitting, the golden fur evaporating into a bright gown of icy-blue fabric. His mane thinned out into bleached, white hair that fell down his newly pale back. The face appeared, and Peter gasped.

"The Witch…" He breathed, and Edmund caught him as he fell backwards. Jadis gave them a cruel smirk as she stepped forward from her shedding.

"Hello, Little King. Long time, no see."


	15. Jadis vs Susan

Susan and Caspian walked hand-in-hand back to the How, stealing glances that they thought the other didn't notice, and laughing every time they were caught. Susan felt like one of those silly love-struck teenage girls that she and Edmund would always laugh at, and surprisingly, she didn't mind. Caspian opened the door for her back into the main room where Peter, Edmund and Lucy would be waiting, and she gave him a grateful smile before stepping inside.

Susan screamed. Caspian's head snapped to her face, which was painted with horror. He was about to ask her what was wrong when something threw him against the wall, along with Susan beside him.

"Good evening, Queen Susan and dear Prince Caspian!" Susan winced at the witch's voice, and her power that held her against the wall. Caspian struggled beside her, but to no avail. Whatever power was keeping them trapped, it was strong.

"How'd you get in here?" Susan snarled, mildly resisting her bindings. The witch smiled, a sick, twisted smile, and began to pace. It was than that Caspian noticed the other three Pevensies thrown against the wall opposite of him and Susan. All were unconscious.

"Oh well, I have this wonderful little elixir that allows me to take the shape of anyone or anything I want. It's only temporary, but let's say I wanted to disguise myself as…oh, the king of Narnia? No problem." The Witch snarled sarcastically back, and Susan drew closer to the wall with venomous eyes. Caspian struggled again, but huffed and gave up. The Witch raised her eyebrows and giggled.

"Than why did you save me?" Susan asked. Jadis turned to the young Queen with raised eyebrows and a twisted smile.

"Why? Are you thinking that perhaps I'm a good guy after all?" She asked, her smile twitching higher. Susan wrinkled her nose,

"Not a chance." She replied.

"Good. It was because it wouldn't seem very Aslan-like if he let you die when everyone present knew that he was capable of saving you. As much as I didn't want to, I had to let you live." She turned to Caspian. "Unfortunately."

"Where is Aslan now?" Caspian asked. Jadis shrugged and sat on a chair that she conjured up with her wand.

"Do we ever know?" She asked, beginning to inspect her nails as though she were terribly bored. Susan rolled her eyes and peered at her siblings across the room to make sure they were uninjured.

"Where's Sopespian?" Caspian asked, and both the Witch and Susan turned to him.

"He's outside with the rest of the army, of course." Jadis answered dully before standing up and walking over to the two teenagers.

"Hmm…you've gotten…uglier." The Witch said, taking Susan chin in her hand and inspecting her face. Susan furrowed her brow before she suddenly spat on the Witch's pearly face. That's when it happened.

Jadis began to screech, wiping messily at her face. Her noise woke Edmund, who stirred dizzily and took a gaze about the room, looking for the source.

"Susan! What did you do?" He called to her. Susan tore her eyes from Jadis and looked at Edmund.

"Edmund! I spat on her!" She yelled back, and she saw the leap of joy in her brother's eyes.

"Good! She's under a curse, Su! You can't touch her without it causing her intense pain. Only you though; Peter, Lucy, Caspian and I could hit her and spit on her all we want, but she's under a curse because of you being willing to sacrifice yourself for Peter!" He yelled to her, and Susan was stunned.

"NO!" Jadis screeched again and flew at Edmund, pounding him in the head with her wand and forcing him back into unconsciousness. Susan winced, but the fact that she could get them out of here motivated her to act.

Without hesitation, she began spitting as much as she could at the Witch. She guessed that it was probably the most revolting thing ever seen by Caspian, but at that moment, she didn't have time to think about how proper she appeared.

Jadis screamed and screamed as Susan's saliva hit her repeatedly. She began swinging her wand, as though trying to bat away the on-coming spit, but somehow, she ended up releasing Susan from her bindings.

Susan was surprised at first when she fell to the ground, but she wasted no time in throwing herself at the Witch, tackling her to the ground.

"Get…off me, you nasty little…" The Witch grunted, throwing Susan to the ground and raising her wand. Susan kicked her foot out and slipped Jadis's knees out from under her, forcing her to fall to the ground as well. Susan than shot herself at Jadis, kicking her in the hip. Jadis turned and slapped Susan across the cheek, her face contorted with pain from being touched by Susan.

"Susan! Bleed on her!" Susan turned to Peter with a few moments while Jadis caught her breath.

"What?" She called, avoiding a strike form the Witch.

"Bleed! The Witch won't survive with your blood on her skin; it's all from the curse. Touching causes weakness, blood to skin contact will result in death!" He shouted, wincing when Susan was shoved backwards by the Witch.

Hurriedly, Susan circled around and sent a kick to Jadis's left cheek, driving her once again, away from her for a moment.

"Caspian, throw me your dagger!" She yelled, and Caspian was able to move his hand to his belt and toss her the blade. The Witch, thinking that Susan was going to stab her, shook her wand a bit before it turned into a deadly sword. Susan's eyes widened; she was an archer, not a swordsman.

"Worried now, little Queen?" Jadis asked, a smile full of malice twisting onto her lips. Susan pursed her lips, swallowing the lump in her throat before ducking as Jadis swung at her head.

"Susan!" Peter, Edmund and Caspian all called out. Lucy mumbled in her sleep before her eyes opened. Than she screamed and closed her eyes again as her older sister battled the witch.

Quickly, Susan closed her eyes, laying the dagger across her palm before giving it a tug and crying out as her blood became clear. She felt hot tears sting her eyes as she threw the blade to the side and ran at the Witch.

Jadis wasn't even surprised at the random attack, but she held her sword steady as Susan ran at her. Her eyes remained on the young Queen's face, until she saw the blood dripping from her hand.

"NO!" She shrieked, dropping her sword and scrambling away from Susan, who literally jumped into the air and threw herself at the Witch, landing on her back. Somehow she managed to twist her body over so she sat on Jadis's stomach.

Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian all fell to the ground as well as their bindings were dropped. They kept their distance, waiting to come to their sister's aid whenever needed. Peter kept a firm hold on Lucy's shaking shoulder, holding her close.

"You imbecile! Get off of me!" The witch cried, pushing away at Susan dress before her hand could touch. Susan struggled back, and the two were left in a wrestling match.

"You can just go home!" Jadis screeched as Susan's hand neared her cheek, beginning to panic. Susan smirked through her struggle, finally pushing through before slapping the Witch with her bloodied hand.

"And you can just go to Hell." She replied, realizing she had never cursed before but not regretting it as Jadis began to scream like she had never screamed before.

Susan was thrown to the floor near Caspian as the Witch's body began to convulse and shake, the blood-smear on her face burning through her skin and scarring its pearly features. Susan scrambled backwards, and Caspian knelt beside her, shielding her away from the Witch. Peter and Edmund formed a tent around Lucy and turned their heads away.

In one final burst of flame, the Witch shook harder and harder, screeching like a dying civilization. Than, when it seemed as though Hell was upon Narnia, quietness descended upon the chamber.

The moment Susan raised her head, her siblings were upon her, crying and hugging her. Susan was sobbing as well as she enveloped everyone, including Caspian, in a tight hug.

The Witch's body remained solid, though horribly disfigured as Peter carried it outside, followed by the four other teenagers. When the night air reached Susan's cheeks, she breathed it in, absorbing the coolness.

The Telmarine army waited outside for Jadis to return and give orders for full destruction of the How. But when they saw High King Peter leading four more teenagers outside and holding what looked like a body turned inside out, shouts of horror arose. A few soldiers vomited.

Lord Sopespian stared in terror as Peter approached him before tossing the body of the witch in front him, a daring look on his young face.

"You want the same thing to happen to you, than come on in. If you want to be spared, than leave." Was all he said before turning and escorting the others inside. Sopespian gaped at the mass of scarred body and blood in front of him, wondering how a teenager was even capable of such a single-bodied massacre. Within an hour, the entire Telmarine army had moved out.

….

"So, how did you guys know all that stuff about the curse?" Susan asked as soon as they were back in the How.

"Well, the witch let it slip when she was talking about why she came back. I guess she was too excited about having us captured or something." Edmund answered, walking with his arm around Susan's shoulder while hers was around his waist. Susan nodded and turned to Peter.

"Was I a good fighter, Pete?" She asked teasingly, and everyone shared a brief chuckle.

"Amazing. Where did you learn to kick like that?" He asked. Susan blushed.

"Mr. Tumnus taught Lucy and me when I was twenty." She admitted, and Lucy smiled broadly. Peter got a weird look in his face as he tried imagining Mr. Tumnus, the gentle, kind fawn beating up anyone with flying kicks.

They entered a hallway when they nearly rain into Trufflehunter, the Badger, who had an excited smile on his whiskery face.

"Your Majesties! Our lookout had spotted someone approaching!" He said happily clapping his paws together.

"Who?" Lucy asked, becoming just as eager. Excitement was contagious. Trufflehunter beckoned her to bend down and whispered in her ear. A moment later, Lucy squealed.

"ASLAN?!

**Wow.**

**I mean seriously, wow. This story has officially been kicked to the top of my favorites to write. It's been a long journey…BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET!!**

**One more chapter-will Susan, Edmund and Lucy get to stay in Narnia with Caspian? Or will Aslan send them home? And what about the Great Lion? Where in the world has he been?!**

**You guys are the most amazing people in the world. If I could hug you all, I would. I've never had a story so reviewed like this. I owe everything in this story to everyone who put up with all my lame jokes, evil cliffhangers, and silly teenage angst. And of course that writer's block that would still be here if it weren't for your motivation. Thank-you all so much for your support.**

**And I forgot the disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. C.S. Lewis, a genius, owns everything except my self-thought-up plot.**


	16. Finale

**I've kept you all waiting long enough. You've heard the thank-yous and the praise for your wonderful dedication to this story and me. The finale is all yours. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't think of a super funny one for the last chapter, so please just leave me alone to wallow in the fact that I have no sense of humor when it comes to disclaimers. I don't own this. Ha ha.**

Peter brushed his tunic again nervously, laughing when Lucy took his hand away from his clothes and raised her eyebrows.

"It's okay to scared, Peter." She told him quietly, keeping his hand in her own. Susan sent him a smile from down the line; standing in between Edmund and Caspian as they watched Aslan approach them from about two yards away.

Caspian took a deep breath; it would be his first meeting with the Great Lion. He wondered if he was as wonderful as the Pevensies described him, but he would soon find out as Aslan was now a mere three feet.

Susan gently pulled his hand as the five of them fell to her knees in respect of the King of Narnia, whose almond eyes surveyed them and smiled.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." He commanded softly, and they did. Lucy than ran free from Peter and collided with Aslan, nearly knocking him over in a hug.

"Oh Aslan!" She cried, as Susan couldn't help but joining her sister, than Edmund wrapped his arms around the lion, than Peter, and soon a large group hug had formed with everyone but Caspian. He felt that such an intimate greeting was inappropriate for a stranger such as himself.

When Lucy finally let go and took a step back, Aslan cleared his throat.

"I've missed you, Sons and Daughters. You've all grown up so well. And my greetings to you, King Caspian, the tenth. It is an honor to finally meet you." Aslan said, his eyes landing on Caspian and making him squirm.

"The honor is entirely my own for meeting you, Your Grace." He replied humbly, bowing his head. When Aslan nodded his head, Caspian let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Now, the time has come for me to tell you my true reason for coming." He said, giving them all a warm glance. "And that is to talk to Susan." He said, his gaze resting on her. Susan looked up in alarm.

"Me?" She squeaked, her courage fleeing as the Lion nodded.

"Yes, but I also will be speaking to King Caspian in order to prepare him for his duties." He replied, gesturing to Susan to follow him as he said this. Susan took a glance at everyone with worried eyes as Aslan lead her away. Lucy gave her a smile, Edmund nodded, and Peter just waved. Caspian also had a nervous gleam in his eyes as Susan turned her head back to Aslan as he lead her down to the center of the field.

"I was honest when I said that you have grown, Susan. You are more radiant than ever." He complimented, and Susan couldn't help but blush at his flattery.

"Thank-you, Aslan." She replied softly sitting in the grass and Aslan sat beside her.

"As well, your confidence, courage, and endurance have matured as well. But this is not my nature of seeking you out like this. I must enquire how you ended up in the Witch's capture in the first place." He said. Susan didn't answer at first.

"I apologize for my blunt entry into the conversation." Aslan said softly, and Susan gave him a smile.

"That's alright. I sacrificed myself in Peter's place. I knew he could do more than I could in a case as this one." She replied, picking a flower that was near her knee and tucking it behind her ear absent-mindedly. Aslan nodded his head, thinking over her words.

"A brave choice. And you were rescued?" He asked.

"By Edmund, Peter and Caspian. They disguised themselves as Telmarine soldiers with Peter as their prisoner. I was being poisoned at the time, so I didn't see much of the rescue." She explained, and Aslan continued to nod.

"I'm very proud of your will to survive, Susan. You are needed by many people." He said to her, placing a paw over her hand. Susan smiled at the gesture and thanked him, looking at the earth beneath her to avoid his powerful gaze.

"We will leave the past to reveal the future. Now I have a feeling that you have something important question to ask me." Aslan said, and to Susan's surprise, rolled onto his back in such a lazy, un-kinglike position. Susan felt a smile tingle at her lips, but was more befuddled by the fact that he had read her mind.

"I do, Aslan. You see I was—well I was wondering if I could possibly…stay. Here, in Narnia, is where I feel more at home than anywhere. Especially now that I fell in lo—"Susan held her tongue, but Aslan had heard her thoughts.

"Now that you've fallen in love?" He guessed, and Susan gave a weak, embarrassed nod. Aslan chuckled.

"Do not be regretful of your feelings, young one." He chided, and Susan nodded her head.

"You have not answered my question." She said quietly, eager for an answer. Aslan went silent for a few moments, thinking over her plea in his head. Susan almost felt her hands twisting together to pray for Aslan to let her stay here, where her heart waited patiently in the hand of a young prince who stood a mere ten feet away.

"King Peter, all of you must come join us for a moment." Aslan said, his voice gentle but loud as it summoned the other teenagers over. Lucy arrived first and plopped in the grass beside Aslan, while Peter and Edmund sat beside her. Caspian awkwardly fell to the ground beside Susan, and she immediately took his hand. Caspian was surprised, but had no complaints.

"Queen Susan would like to live in Narnia. Permanently." Aslan said to them, and Caspian grip tightened, Peter's mouth dropped open, Edmund made an unintelligible sound, and Lucy squealed. Susan looked away as soon as their eyes landed on her.

"Stay in Narnia…forever?" Peter asked her from across the circle. Susan wouldn't meet his gaze, but nodded her head. Peter whistled and leaned back, thinking it over.

"What about us?" Edmund asked Aslan. The Lion's eyes met his and he smiled.

"Along with Susan, you'd all be welcomed to stay here. Forever." Aslan said, and the four Pevensies exchanged stunned smiles. They all seemed very happy with the idea of living in Narnia for the rest of their lives.

"But wait—" Susan interjected through the joy. Everyone turned to her eagerly.

"Will we ever return to England?" Susan asked Aslan, and for a moment, he remained silent.

"Yes. There would be a required amount of time for you to return to your home, a week perhaps, in which time in Narnia would remain the same as England to your convenience. During this time, you'd be urged to visit your family and update them on your health and just have some quality time with them." He said, and Lucy held back a scream of joy. Aslan watched as Peter's eyes welled up with tears, a smile blooming onto his young face. Edmund and Lucy had stood up, pulling Peter to his feet and dancing around him as he laughed cried at the same time. Aslan too stood back up and laughed as Susan gave him a very tight, un-Susan-like hug. Than she turned to Caspian.

He was not happy. His eyes were dark and serious as he regarded her carefully. Her smile faded as she looked onto his face, hoping for a hint of approval or gratefulness that she would be staying with him.

"Caspian?" She asked tenderly, placing a hand on his arm. He blinked, but his eyes never left hers.

"You'd really like to stay?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Susan unconsciously took a step back, growing fearful that he didn't want her anymore.

"Well…yes." She admitted, trying her best to remain optimistic. But that look on his face, shadowing over the usually handsome features…he looked almost disgusted.

"Truthfully?" He asked, stepping closer, and all Susan could do was nod.

"Caspian, why are you acting like this?" She asked him quietly, ignoring the squeals of joy from the party behind her.

"I do not want to be lied to anymore." Caspian said, and his voice dipped into a tone dripping with exhaustion. His eyes lost their sharpness, and all Susan could see were two pools of dark brown doubt.

She gave him a smile, taking another step towards him and laying her palm gently on his cheek before going onto her tip-toes so that her lips could meet his ear.

"I'm staying." She whispered, and Caspian's shoulders sagged with the breath he let out. In two seconds, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, giving her a soft smile before it vanished in a kiss. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, and Caspian held her tighter.

They could have, and would have, stayed in this position until the darkness blanketed Narnia. However, within a moment, Edmund had thrown his boot in their direction.

"Break it up!" He called, the teasing look dancing in his eyes. Susan sneered at him, but laughed nonetheless. Although she had lived a life here long ago, she could feel the anticipation in her fingertips for a new beginning. Yes, her second life here would be her best. And it begins now.


End file.
